Raven's true feelings revealed
by animelover0213
Summary: The Titans notice there is something wrong with the control Raven has established over her emotions. Can they work together to fix it? Also, do Raven and Beast Boy like each other, or are her mixed up emotions only causing her to believe something untrue?
1. Lonely

Author's Note: This takes place a while after the episode Betrayol. It's mostly a BBRaven but also had a StarRobin romance in it. The begining is a little slow but I promise it will get better, but only if you review. If you don't review I have no way of knowing what to change so you'll actually enjoy it. So please R&R. Hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: I don't own TT. (if I did Raven would do more than just throw trash cans at people)

Beast Boy sat in front of the Titans television next to Cyborg doing what was supposed to be his favorite thing in the world, playing a race car video game. But his mind wasn't on the race, or beating Cyborg today, he wasn't even focusing his attention on the race track, but out the window into the vast sea below. He was only able to see the track in the corner of his vision causing him to run into the walls repeatedly.

Glancing around the room quickly he had half expected to see Raven there sipping Herbal Tea, half expected to see her face buried into a horror volume only looking up to taunt Beast Boy about how he hadn't noticed her till now. But there was no Raven, it was late afternoon and all day there had been no Raven. No sounds coming from her dark room, no alarms forcing her out of it. But what surprised him most was the fact that right now he wanted to see Raven, why, so she could make a snooty remark about how he and Cyborg played to many video games, so she could tell him he was wasting his mind on a pointless device. He smiled to himself as he tried to recall all the things Raven thought were pointless, too many to count.  
  
Cyborg didn't even realize how far behind Beast Boy was, he was too used to the young changelings car being only a few feet behind him, if he was not in the lead, to notice. Determined to win a game he hadn't realized was already won, he didn't remember the dangerous u-turn that was just in front of him. Leaning as far as he could to the side opposite Beast Boy as if turning with the car would make the car turn sharper itself. He dug the small arrow into the controller trying to make the wheels move themselves into a right angle. He began to mumble to himself about the car's design. He didn't hear the cracking sounds within the controller until it was too late; the small device had broken into hundreds of tiny pieces scattering to find a dark place they could wedge themselves into never to be touched again.  
  
Lifting himself off the couch he glanced around the room to make sure there was nobody there except the absentminded Beast Boy and spun his body towards the door whistling, hoping not to look suspicious. Maybe Robin would blame it on Beast Boy, he thought to himself before he retreated into his own room.  
  
Beast Boy didn't even notice what Cyborg had done to the controller till he lay back on a shard, yes, he had heard the crack but he was to lost in thought to actually see it happen. "Great," he sighed to himself, "there goes the last possible form of entertaining myself." Brushing the broken Controller of the couch he lay on his back. Trying to think of something to do, he began counting the stains on the ceiling trying to recall who made them and when. This entertained him for about three minutes, and he was bored again. Maybe there was someone else in the tower as bored as he, and wanted to do something with him.  
  
He went in search of Cyborg first for though they had just finished playing a video game together Cyborg was Beast Boy's best friend and was always looking for something to do. As he approached Cyborg's room he pleaded that he be in there. When he wasn't in his room he was usually working on the car he and Raven had built. He knew how much Cyborg loved his car but for some reason Beast Boy hated it. Maybe it was because Cyborg spent so much time around it rather than Beast Boy; maybe because whenever he was near it he had to be on his best behavior; or maybe because it was Cyborg and Raven who had built the car_ together_. Shaking that thought from his head he knocked on Cyborg's door. It hadn't been closed all the way so the force of his knock had opened the door into the room.  
  
Cyborg was sitting at his computer typing rapidly. To Beast Boy's disappointment there is not a video game on the screen but what seems like hundreds of boxes overlapping each other, all containing bits of information. "Hey man, what do you, say you forget all that junk and go get a pizza with me? Maybe Robin and Starfire too, but I seriously doubt it's going to be easy to get Raven out of that-"  
  
He was cut off in mid-sentence by the sound of Cyborg's yelling and a red, flashing, sign on the computer, alert... alert. Beast Boy decided not to stick around. Sneaking out the room he slammed the door behind him and took off down the hall at full speed.  
  
He ended up just in front of the workout room. Robin was in there as well as Starfire. Robin appeared to be teaching Starfire some of his martial arts and was obviously rather enjoying himself. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands gripping her lower arm, he half-whispered into her ear showing her how to block an oncoming punch.  
  
"Could I not simply hit him with a star bolt before he got close enough to attack me?" Starfire questioned beginning to step forward out of Robin's arms.  
  
Afraid of losing one of the few chances he had to be this close to Starfire he pulled her back in. "No," was the only response he could think of.  
  
Beast Boy could no longer hold in laughter but he continued to try creating a muffled snort. His confined laugh alerted the two he was standing there. Starfire, Robin blushing under his mask, was the first to speak. "Hello Beast Boy! What is up?" She started gleefully, but continued very confused, "I mean besides the ceiling, and the sky, and the clouds, and the other planets, and oh, yes, Tamaran, and-"  
  
She was cut of by Robin. "What do you want Beast Boy?" He seemed moody that Beast Boy had interrupted his "training session". I guess I can't blame him though, at least he has someone he cares about, and who cares about him.  
  
"Just to get some pizza." Seeing the grim look on Robin's face he decided not to bring up how close he just was to Starfire or how funny it looked to see the two of them standing together Robin being so much shorter than Starfire and the clueless look that had crossed Starfire's face when she heard the tone of Robin's answer. "Come on man, It'll be fun!"  
  
"No," was all Beast Boy got from Robin before he was given the cold shoulder. Sighing Beast Boy began to wonder if he had held in his laughter a little longer he might have someone to hang out with right now.  
  
Walking down the hall once more he glanced at the door marked Raven. The last Titan in the tower and the one he new before knocking would only shut the door in his face without even supplying him with an answer. When he thought about this he chose not to knock. Let her stay in her room all day, it wasn't his problem. But he did wonder what she had been doing in there all this time. He had been in Raven's room before, and unless she had hidden lights somewhere, it was to dark to read, and wasn't that all she did besides meditate. Putting his ear to the door he heard no sound coming from the hidden room. Maybe she was gone. He shocked himself with the thought. Where would she go? Why? Leaning closer to the door the sound of the Titans alarm going off startled him making him jump into the air.  
  
Afraid Raven would come running out and spot him so close to her door scared him but before he could take off down the hall himself Robin yelled to him. "Make sure Raven gets out of her room."  
  
"Me? Why me? You do it." Beast Boy didn't want to have anything to do with Raven right now. Coming out of her room for the first time today she was probably in a worse mood than usual.  
  
"Because you're standing right next to it." Robin answered in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Oh right." He began to knock on Raven's door preparing himself for the oncoming insults and readying himself for a decent comeback when he realized no one else seemed to be in a big hurry. He listened more carefully to the alarm and realized this wasn't the one alerting them of an emergency down town but letting them know there was a phone call for that was coming in through the t.v. rather than the regular phone line. He relaxed a bit and knocked once again on Raven's door a little louder this time.  
  
"Don't be so impatient, I'm coming." Said Raven in her usually monotone voice cleansed of all emotion. Beast Boy sighed to himself as he backed out of the way giving her a passage into the T.V. room. To his surprise Raven staggered a little while exiting the room and before Beast Boy could say anything or offer a supporting hand she glared at him daring him to do just that. Looking away from her and into her room for any clues he saw the mirror he and Cyborg had accidentally fallen into on there last visit in there and felt a shiver run down his spin in memory. The mirror was glowing with a faint black as if it had recently been used. Before he could examine her room farther, though, a dark, wavy, glow engulfed the door slamming it shut. Smiling innocently he followed the glaring Raven down the hall.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review even if you didn't, please. Constructive critisism is apprieciated, anything you can find wrong. Even if you hated it tell me and I promise you it will change. All you have to do is push that little button and write a sentence or two. Come on it's not hard. Please!


	2. Captured

note: I have no idea if anyone's even reading this, true the first part was boring but this has more action in it. If you're reading please review, if you don't like it there are some other idea's I'd like to try that might be more interesting. I don't think I'll update till I have a few more reviews, not to sound rude but if no ones going to read, then I might as well not write. So let's say three more reviews. Then at least I know there's a reason I'm posting this. : ) Oh and thanks dana1313 for you're review, I'll get right on it. Hope ya like the story!

disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Teen Titans, I probably own any of the charectors you don't recongnize.

Once everyone was gathered in front of the television Robin accepted the incoming message. Slade appeared on the screen his eyes dancing with pleasure and mischief. Chaos erupted behind him, hundreds of his mechanical minions were causing apparently robbing a bank but even with all the money in there hands they just stood there holding hostages, the police defenseless against them. It was obvious to all the Titans Slade would not leave till his worst enemies showed up for a battle. It was also obvious this was his plan in the first place therefore he must have a trap set up for them somehow. Slade began to speak then, "Hello Robin."

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin had a look of hate and anxiety on his face.

"Always so impatient." The pleasure in his eyes increased as he watched the Titans reaction to his sudden appearance. "I'm simply waiting for you, won't you hurry down. I'm beginning to get bored."

Before Robin could respond Slade cut off there connection. There was no need for words to one another after that, they knew they had to go and quickly. Beast Boy changed himself into a pterodactyl picking up Robin with his massive claws on the way into the air. Starfire held Cyborg under his arms raising him into the air. And Raven used her telekinetic powers to break the glass apart so they could fly directly to there target location.

When they were close Robin motioned for them to land and gather close. "I'm sure you've all realized this has to be some kind of a trap?" All the Titans nodded. "There are too many for us to try and fight them all so we're going only for the hostages, make sure all the onlookers are safe, and getting out." Once again the Titans nodded and began to walk closer. "Titans, GO!"

Beast Boy was first to attack the robot Slades running towards them in the form of a Peregrine Falcon and dropping on them as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, careful to avoid landing on any on the hostages. For about thirty seconds he was able to ignore the stinging of there guns and pick up two of the hostages in his mouth before he was forced to retreat.

Starfire was next to arrive in range of the enemy. Firing star bolts at the oncoming Slade look-alikes, flying over them dodging bullets she grabbed a hostage in her arms. Before she could get him to safety though, a ray hit her in the back causing her to fall from the sky into the sea of enemies. The ray had only stunned her, but she awoke a few seconds later to find a net confining her, making sure she didn't move from where she was. Shocked Starfire began to fire her deadly star bolts upon it, but it absorbed her blows in the same way it absorbed the strength she attempted to rip it apart with.

The rest of the Titans had seen Starfire fall but not awaken. Robin fearing for his friend's, his beloved's life, cried out to her. "Star, hang on! I'm coming!" And indeed he was. Running faster than he ever had before Robin charged into the robots disregarding his own safety, trampling three enemies upon impact. He would have been hit by a number of the same rays that had caused Starfire to fall from the air if Raven hadn't hidden her own body from sight enabling her to focus on the shield she had created around him.

Cyborg, seeing Raven would pick up after Robin's recklessness charged the enemy with full force. His sonic cannon his only defense or offence on his way to Slade's captives. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beast Boy had rejoined the battle. A number of cuts covered his body where he had been shot as a Tyrannosaurus. Cyborg continued running toward the captives, on the way using his mechanical eye to pick up any body heat that lay in the mass of electric men. "There are six captives left!" He yelled it loud enough the rest the Titans could hear before he to was captured in a net resisting all his blows and curses.

Slade knowing as long as Raven used her shield to protect Robin he would get through to Starfire without fail. Instructing his minions to find the girl and end the madness she and this young boy were causing; he also instructed one of them to speak to Robin himself. "She's not dead yet Robin. But if you continue to destroy the army I worked so very hard on what makes you think I'll allow her to live."

"Damn you Slade! If there's even one scratch on her head I swear I'll-" Robin was at a lose for words, what would he do if Slade harmed Starfire. If she doesn't live neither will he. Robin could fell tears in his eyes and shook them away quickly. Was this Slade's plan? No, he told himself, Slade had more up his sleeve than that. Thinking desperately, trying to find a solution, he silently thanked Raven for her cover, the extra time she was giving him.

That was when it hit him. If it wasn't for the shield Raven had around him he would be in the same predicament as Starfire. As long as Raven remained hidden she could do the same for Beast Boy, Cyborg, any of the Titans. To win this battle and keep the majority of his army he would have to find Raven, and stop her from using her telekinesis where she couldn't be stopped. Sure enough when he looked behind him a large section of Slade's army had gone to find the young physic girl.

Trying to remain confident that Raven would stay clear of her enemies, Robin glanced around the battle field. The only remaining visible Titan was himself. "What have you done with the others?" He yelled at the dozens of robots left holding there hostages confidently.

"They're safe," one of the robots replied to him, "for now. And if you get your _friend _to join you, in sight, they will remain that way." Robin wasn't sure what to do, for the moment they were stuck tight. Knowing Raven was smart enough to stay within hearing distance he simply gave a nod asking her to come out of hiding. At first afraid Raven had been too independent to listen or maybe was no longer able to see him well around all the black and orange robots he nearly called out for her. Seeing a dark portal make an opening in one of the nearby buildings he felt relief overtake him. She still had the shield around him and one around herself as well.

Raven hovered by Robin's side, they waited together for Slade's next move. When the robots backed to the sides clearing there view reveling the three other Titans, all trapped in identical nets, all had given up the struggle to get our.

Seeing Starfire well Robin cried out to her, his voice full of relief. "Star you're okay."

Raven found herself crying out too, "Beast Boy!" She blushed slightly at this outburst but followed Robin without hesitation to the captured Titans.

When they arrived Robin couldn't contain his anger. "What do you want with them? I'll do whatever you want just let her, uh, them go!"

He felt the Slade robots laughing at him yet they made to noise. Robin continued to glare at them waiting for a response. "It's simple really, the same thing I've always wanted, you. But it looks as if I can't have that till I take care of some things, distractions you could call them. I've been observing your team for a long time now; I know more about many of them than you do now, Robin, one in particular. I see that you and your team would do just about anything for each other, even die. But there is one of you that is particularly interesting, one that had the power to defeat all of you without even trying. One whose secrets you've been hiding from your so called friends. Will you tell them or shall I?" Robin refused to answer the man he despised though he knew exactly what he was talking about and so did Raven, though she focused hard not to do anything rash as well. "Yes Robin, I've seen you protect her, the team from her." By now most of the team knew who he was speaking of. "Stopping others from entering, or going near, her room knowing if they knew the truth all the trust in her, or in you, would be lost. I know how much she tries to suppress her emotions, and more than you, how hard the ones those who call themselves her friends make it for her. Even you don't realize who she is, where she's from do you? Even you don't realize exactly _what_ she is."

"Stop!" Raven could no longer confine herself, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's powers found and destroyed the speaker. Happy with her accuracy she didn't realize till then she was so angered by Slade's words she had let her powers roam freely, not only pulling the shield off her and Robin but also allowing them to play freely over her head as they wished. Calling them back into herself she tried to recreate the shield that guarded the two of them from the magical nets, but Slade took her outburst as his advantage and fired a series of nets at the two of them.

Angered she had let him get an advantage over her Raven refused to give up the fight, whether or not she had to win it alone. Gaining control over her powers she made a portal and stepped through the net, creating a shield around herself in the process.

"It will take more than one girl to stop me." Slade taunted her, "Or at least more than one girl is willing to release, even to save her _friends._"

Blinded by her anger Raven avoided the obvious, later she would question herself as to why she did not just make a portal in all the nets rather than just her own, and attacked three of the Slade robots, crushing them beneath large chunks of pavement she had torn from the ground. The robots activated the lazars and rather than point them at Raven, who had a shield around herself anyways, they were pointed at the four captured Titans. Afraid her shield would not make it around all of them in time, and being enveloped by her emotions all fighting each other, all striving to take a different approach, she could no longer ignore them, she had to let them out. Her telekinetic powers spread over the heads of the taunting, threatening, enemy, like a black cloud filled with deadly lightning, and angry thunder. But rather than nervous Slade looked pleased. Why?

She could no longer stop them even if she wanted to. Her emotions had taken over her; her anger had taken over her powers. The black cloud swirled throughout the army, tearing robots to pieces, causing huge explosions. She was no longer Raven, her eyes glowed red rather than white, anger had beat out all her other emotions and she had no control over Raven had no control over her.

It wasn't long before Slade's army was only a mass of lively cords and metal plates, but the Titans had no time to celebrate. Raven still could not control what was going on inside of her but she tried desperately now more than ever.

Her anger was not through with its destruction. It searched out the nearest living thing and had found an innocent young boy who had wondered a little to close to the fascinating battle seen. "No!" She yelled to herself, yelled to her anger, her father. "Don't hurt him! Come back to me!"

Raven could hear her friends calling out to her, could hear the spectators screaming. One word every one of them had used to describe her stuck to her though, a word that returned her mind to the horrible day she arrived on this planet called earth. Every one of them was yelling at her, spitting at her, calling her the word she dreaded most, calling her a witch. "No! I'm no witch! I'm not a witch!" She was not only trying to convince the onlookers but also herself, also her friends.

Trying to ignore there calls she made herself focus. The little boy was on his knees, crying out in pain. A woman, his mother, held him in her arms hugging him fiercely; Raven's anger had covered her in the torturing black glow as well. Raven knew that it would be easy for her powers to end either of the two's lives in a second but it held onto them, torturing the innocent pair for the pleasure of the dying cries.

Raven refused to watch, continued to call her powers back into her with little success. Focusing more on her surroundings now, she had gained a small amount of control back, she heard two voices above all the others. One was Beast Boy, afraid yet encouraging. Knowing he believed in her, knowing he didn't hate her rose another emotion to battle with anger, giving her enough control to distinguish what Robin was saying.

"You can do it Raven! Don't let him control you! Relax, fight him back. This isn't what you want to happen, is it? Make her obey _you!_"

She feed Robin and Beast Boy encouragement to the rest of her emotions demanding them to take control, forcing her anger down. With a scream of pain she fell to her knees. "No! I will _not_ allow you to control me!" With a final scream pain bursting through her body she drew her powers of the boy and called them back to her one final time.

That's it. I really hope you liked it. And remember, if you review, constructive criticism is always appreciated and taken into consideration. I'll update as soon as I know there's more than one person reading. Thanks!


	3. Trying To Forget

A/N: The past reviews have inspired me to continue this story! So thank you soooo sooo much. Especially kuroi-tenshi-rin because it was your review that made me think maybe I'm not so useless after all. Anyways, here's the third chapter, it's a little slow but I had to set up for the next part. I promise after this, it's pretty much none stop action, with a little bit of romance mixed in! So please R&R because believe it or not it's your reviews that create the stories on this site! Thanks and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did it would probably be rated 14 and up and no one would watch it!

Finally her powers chose to listen to her; they began to flood back into her body. But at the same time her emotions continued to fight for control over her, the control she refused them. Her cape began to flash different colors, all the colors of the capes her different emotions wore. First red, anger; then green, bravery; then gray, timid; then yellow, intelligence; then pink, happy; then orange, lazy; then brown, secretive; and finally purple, love. She collapsed to the ground as her cape returned to its original royal blue, and she fainted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in Titans Tower Raven was in the infirmary, she had been resting for nearly two whole days, her cape constantly flashing from royal blue to another of her emotions, almost always red. Beast Boy sat next to her nearly the entire time. When people taunted him about how loyal he was being to a person he claimed to have no feeling for he simply replied he was waiting for her to wake up so he could yell at her, ask her what she had done. Even though he knew he would do no such thing.

Robin had locked himself up in his room for awhile, avoiding the questions of his teammates. Also trying to figure out what it was Slade had wanted. Was it merely to push Raven beyond control, was it to turn his team against him. Or was his objective simply not achieved. For a long time he pondered over this, Slade had said he knew more about the team than Robin did. What did he know, what was he planning? When Robin finally came out of his room he refused to answer the questions his team buried him in simply replying to each one, "Let her tell you herself. But only if _she _wants." Robin had been very distant from his team in the last two days.

Cyborg trained harder than ever, if he hadn't been caught in that net, if he was a little stronger maybe that little boy, all those people. He refused to continue the thought. He tried to figure out what the things Slade had said about Raven meant without succession. Every time he found himself at another dead end and that only made him push his workout harder as if it would help him think, leaving him lightheaded at night and sick through the day.

Starfire tried hard to cheer everyone up like usual but wasn't very cheery herself, and people yelling at her just because she wished to make them feel better only made her feel worse herself. She eventually avoided the rest of the Titans taking long walks outside the tower trying to cheer herself up and take her mind off the awful battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Starfire had gone by a movie rental place on her way home from a rather calming walk and picked up fifteen random movies she thought her fellow Titans would like, as well as two of the largest bags of popcorn she could find.

She found all the Titans and, even if they didn't wish to join, got them to sit in front of there large TV. "We are watching these movies and we will enjoy it." She had told them but none of them looked very joyful.

At the end of the second movie all of them had had to face Starfire's rage and realized it was not a good idea to leave the couch for any reason. But though they wouldn't admit it, they were all beginning to have fun for the first time in two days. Robin tried standing up one last time, Starfire glared at him, and sighed as he looked to the other Titans. He had to regain control of the group, yes, it had been a long time since the group had lost a battle with an enemy so badly, but Robin knew he couldn't let this be the end of his team. "It's been a long day and Starfire, I think we should all be heading to bed now. I just wanted to apologize, no one is happy about what happened at the bank, and I haven't been any help. Also, I don't think we should tell Raven anymore than she already knows; tell her everything worked out fine. She's got enough on her mind."

"Does that mean we can't ask her what Slade was talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"You can ask but if she doesn't want to answer I think we all agree it's best to leave her alone for awhile." After a little hesitation all the Titans nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Robin." Raven's voice filled the room, all the Titans looked back into the doorway at her a smiling growing on each of there faces.

"Oh Raven, we are so glad you are alright! No serious harm as come to you, correct?"

"No Starfire, I'm fine." Raven answered her trying to evade the suffocating hug Starfire was attempting to give her.

Cyborg was next to speak and Raven could easily have predicted what he would say, "Hey Rae, have a nice nap?"

"What do you think, Cyborg?"

Robin walked up to her next. "Hey." He didn't seem to have much more to say than that though he tried desperately to find something. "Uh, I-" He blushed slightly but his mask hid it. He knew more about Raven than any of the other Titans simply because when she first came he offered to be her friend and she needed someone to talk to. Though even he still didn't know what it was Slade was talking about. "Tired?"

Raven didn't even bother to respond; she merely raised an eyebrow at him and turned toward her blabbing teammates.

"So Raven I was wondering," Cyborg was saying, "Ya think you could clear some-"

"Not now, Cyborg," Raven tone was slightly angered and very serious.

"Right, sorry." After that he began to walk off to bed mumbling to himself. Robin followed him, still embarrassed about what he had said, or hadn't said maybe. Starfire gave Raven one last huge rejoicing how happy she was Raven was okay before leaving for bed also. Beast Boy and Raven were the only ones left in the room.

"Uh, morning, or night actually, I mean-"

"What happened?" Raven asked the stuttering Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean." Raven's voice was full of anger, and maybe even a hint of fear. "What happened after I passed out? I know very well when people lie right in front of me." Almost as an afterthought she added, "And I _don't_ appreciate it." The glass in the window shattered to pieces but she did not seem to care.

"Nothing happened, Raven, honestly." It hurt him to lie to her. Why? "I'm just glad you're alright." He walked over to her letting his feet carry him, not sure exactly what he was going to do. His eyes meet hers full of concern, but even he didn't even know what emotions truly lay in them, or why. Without thinking he reached his hand out trying to take hers. One of the lights above them broke into pieces shattering glass onto the ground. She had jerked away before he realized what he was doing. "Uh, sorry." She refused to respond but rather turned her heel and walked into her room slamming the door behind. Beast Boy sighed and slowly walked into his own room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven couldn't get to sleep that night. It wasn't only the battle going on inside her head that she continually tried to put to an end, but she couldn't keep her thoughts off of Beast Boy. What scared her the most was that it wasn't her anger she was having to deal with tonight, it was romance, love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes Beast Boy was angry with Raven for ignoring him, for yelling at him, but that anger had already been forgotten. No matter how much he told himself to give up, how many times he told himself it would never happen; he felt strongly attracted to Raven and could not stay mad at her very long. He was so tired of hiding his feeling from her and others, he _would_ tell her soon, he had to.

A/N: So that's it, I know it was slow and boring, but I had to tell you what happened between the time she woke up and the tragic event that happens next. So if you want to know what it is I was setting up for, review! Because if I don't get review I know no one's actually reading this and then I'll just stop writing it completely. So constructive criticism is really really appreciated! Even if you hated it, I want to know! So I'm begging you, push that little button, and just type like one little sentence, please! Thanks so much. The next one should be up soon, that is, if you review.


	4. What Have I Done?

A/N: Wow! I'm overwhelmed by the reviews I've been getting, I just wanted to let you know there's no way this story is going to die now, I will keep it going. Thank you so much, but of course that means if you read my other story, The Arrival of the Demon Girl, I wont continue that and just add it back onto the end of this one. Anyways, thank you again for reading, I'm a little nervous this chapter though, it's a lot different from your average Titans story. So I really hope you like it, and R&R, like always!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, nobody would even understand it, much less watch it!

All the Titans felt a little better the next day than they had before and decided maybe it would be best just to go out for pizza and try to forget about the past incident. Raven had questioned them once more, trying to find the truth of what had happened, even threatening to probe every one of there minds for the information if she had to, but it was useless, they refused to tell.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Cyborg and Beast Boy already arguing over the issue of whether or not the pizza they got should have meat on it, there was a knock. Shrugging Robin opened the door too reveal two prison guards. He was shocked by there appearance though he was pretty sure he knew why they had arrived, his suspicion feed by the fact that they not only held ordinary handcuffs but also carried high-tech tranquilizing guns and quite a bit of armor covering there bodies. He also saw at least three more of them hiding behind the corners of the tower and in the surrounding water. He looked to the side catching three of the Titans eye who nodded back at him and took Raven out of view, begging for her to keep quiet.

"Yes?" He asked the guards standing outside the door, trying not to act suspicious.

One of the guards removed a picture from his pocket and showed it to Robin, "Are you familiar with this girl." Even the guard new this was a stupid question but it was his job to ask it. "If you've seen her around we will need to speak to her immediately."

Not answering the guards question he asked one of his own, "And why is that?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that and there is no need to explain to you something you already know."

"But that is not what I asked."

"If she does not come willingly we will be forced to search the house for her on our own account."

Raven had enough by this time and, using her powers, had pinned Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire against the wall. Glaring at them she made her way into the hall where Robin and the prison guard stood arguing. Raven wasn't sure who she'd see in the picture, but the face she saw was probably the one she had least expected to be on these guards most dangerous criminal lists. The face on the picture was one of herself. "What is going on here?" She asked shock and anger clear in her usual monotone voice. "Why do you wish to speak with me?"

"Raven!" That was Robin, he was obviously afraid for her but the fear on his voice was nothing compared to what she heard from Beast Boy.

"Please sir, she didn't mean to! It was an accident, a misunderstanding, please don't take Raven away from me, uh, us."

"I am not the judge her young," he looked Beast Boy up and down as if trying to decide exactly what he was, "_man. _Now if you will excuse me I have work to do. You," he said pointing at Raven, "Are coming with me."

Beast Boy could feel a growl arise from his throat but it was Raven who spoke next. "I asked you what you wanted with me and before I go anywhere I expect an answer." There was a dangerous tone on Raven's voice, a tone full of emotion, emotion that she could no longer control.

"Don't act innocent. The judge will see right through you, especially when we show him these." He held out a handful of pictures which Raven took and began to look at. "He will see through your superhero act to exactly how dangerous you really are."

A look of shock covered Raven's entire face as she looked at the pictures. The first was of a young boy laying dead in a women's arms, the women was crying freely a small crowed hovering around them and Raven's powers swirling over there heads. The next was of a birds eye view of Raven, a black surge of power emerging from her hands destroying a mass of robots as well as six defenseless captives there bodies crumbled, look of terror and pain on there faces. Raven could not stand to look at the rest of the pile, she merely let them drop to the ground. She looked behind her at those who had called her there friend a look of shock, horror, anger, and pain on her face. So obvious was the look of pain. Having no control of her emotions since the day she had _killed_ these people everything loose in the tower began to lift itself in the air, glass broke everywhere, cracks began forming in the walls, and solid objects began to melt. What was happening to her? What had she done? '

The guards immediately took action shooting three heavy tranquilizers at the out-of-control girl. The last thing Raven remembered before the sleep overtook her was Beast Boy. He had run to her side and wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close to him refusing to let go. She cried into his shoulder her cape swirling around her, her lavender hair whipping back and forth wildly. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and held him as tightly as he was holding her. Her cape which had been changing rapidly from one color to another the entire time rested at purple for a moment, purple, love. "I won't let you go Raven, I'll never let you go. I'll be your friend, forever." Those were the last words she heard before she fell limp to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked the rest of the Titans. Raven's trial was tomorrow and so far they hadn't been able to come up with a plan to save her.

"I don't know BB, but don't worry; we'll make sure nothing bad happens to her. What I'm more worried about is what has been happening between the day they took her in and now. She doesn't seem to have the control over her emotions she usually does, and if she doesn't get to meditate, her powers may even begin to act up while she's asleep." It was Robin who had mentioned this, and all the Titans knew he was right.

Raven was afraid of what was happening to her, her emotions had never acted up like this before. Just sitting up made her head throb in pain. Looking around she tried to remember where she was, the past week, from the day she was imprisoned, had been a blur for her. The room she was in was all white, there were no windows, no loose objects, she wasn't even sure if there was a door.

Suddenly a man appeared in the strange room with a tranquilizer gun. She hadn't seen where he'd come in from, just thinking about it hurt. When he aimed the gun at her she found she was too weak to react, the small dart spread the drug through her body. It was that small prick that helped her remember what had been happening those past days.

They had brought her here because even in sleep her powers destroyed things, when she tried to explain she had to meditate, she had to keep her emotions under control they called crazy. Every time she woke up someone would come in with a tranquilizing dart and force her back to sleep. All the drugs were becoming dangerous for her though and they new that, they could see how feverish she had become and rather than try to reason with her they had merely made sure she would live to her trial by moving it closer to the current date. These people's heartless acts disgusted her but they were not who she dreamed about. When she wasn't having nightmares she dreamed only of the Titans, and always of Beast Boy.

A/N: So again, I really hope you liked it, I know it was a little different from your average story, but in the next few chapters it starts to have a lot more action, and is centered around the Titans again. R&R!!! Please!!! I really want to know what you think. And just as a warning, when school starts again in 2 days, I wont be able to write as much. I'll try to get one up before then but I'm not sure if I can. Of course your reviews will give me encouragement to write well and fast and get one up sooner! Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Discovery and Trial

A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up before school. I'll try harder next time. Wow! I'm on someone's favorite author list!!! That's great!!! Thank you soooo much! I really really appreciate all of you who review, and I really hope this isn't too much of a twist. This isn't exactly your typical Teen Titans story. But I promise after this it will get back on course, no more trials and lots more fluff. So please just bare with me and of course, like always, REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Now go and read the story!

The next day when Raven awoke she saw handcuffs holding her tight and shackles pinned her feet to the ground. Tears came to her eyes, the pain she was feeling was unbearable, and the fight still going on in her head only made it worse. She knew she had a fever, and knew that would only give her even more of a disadvantage in the upcoming trial. Three guards walked in holding guns, but these weren't tranquilizers, they had bullets in them rather than darts. "Come with us quietly and there will be no reason to use these," said one of the guards indicating his gun. Raven only nodded.

Once they had finally arrived at the building where the trial would be held they found they had to wait outside until all the guest and judge had arrived. Raven had worked hard to control her powers on the way over but it had not stopped them from escaping a couple of times melting or breaking random objects on the street. I wonder if the judge will understand the only reason all this is happening is because I haven't been meditating. She needed her mirror now more than ever, she could sense something wrong but was incapable of figuring out what that was unless she could speak to her other selves directly.

After a few minutes of persuasion she had convinced the guards to let her meditate while they were waiting. While in meditation she tried to calm her emotion's war, there was definitely something abnormal about there actions. And fifteen minutes later she figured out what it was. There was more disturbing her emotions than there usual conflicts, much more. She had to tell someone before she lost control completely.

"Raven, wake up, Raven!" The guards had asked the Teen Titans, who had already taken there seats in front of an awaiting judge to help get Raven out of her meditation, Beast Boy was first to try. He wasn't in the mood to make jokes but if he didn't succeed in getting Raven out soon it would only make the judge angrier than he already was. "Yo, Rae, wake up dude! Hey, sleepy head!" This did the trick, Raven's eyes flew open in shock and she fell to the ground. Beast Boy caught her on the way down holding her tight till her eyes opened.

Raven was shocked when she found herself in Beast Boy's arms and it caused her to say something she had been pondering and worrying over since the last time she had seen him. "Do you really consider me as just a friend?" No, that's not what she had meant; she disciplined herself for the misplaced words. She had to tell them what she had seen tormenting her emotions so. But even more than that pressing problem right now, she wanted Beast Boy's answer.

The question shocked Beast Boy, did he really consider her as more than a good friend. She had always been so distant, could he really have deeper feelings for someone he felt he hardly knew. He opened his mouth to answer but it was too late, the guards were already dragging a teary eyed Raven into the court.

Cyborg, sure Beast Boy's answer would be yes, only a friend, put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Not now, man."

Raven decided it was best not to struggle against the guards, she would tell the Titans what she had seen bothering her emotions when all of this was over. As she walked down the isle to her seat she tried do drown out the yelling of the crowd. In this one room was probably more people than she had ever seen cramped into such a small space at one time. She could ignore them no longer; they were too loud, too persistent. They booed at her, scowled at her, called her the word that burned in her mind, everyone of them was calling her a witch. She hated not being able to pull her hood over her head, not being able to move or talk freely. She felt like a dog on a leash.

It was the few who reassured her, told her she had saved the town and there loved ones so many times they would never give up hope on her, that kept her from losing grip of her rebelling powers.

Nearly halfway through the trial the judge already looked ready to pass a sentence against Raven. There was no denying what she had done and, even though the Titans had hired one of the best defendants in town, she had no explanation for the deaths rather than she simply didn't have control of what was hers. When she tried to tell the judge what she had seen while meditating, which possibly could have proved her innocents, one of her emotions went crazy nearly putting a crack in the ceiling. Nothing seemed to be going right, and there seemed no way to fix that. The Titans fought for justice and no matter how much they wanted Raven to win, they could not lie in front of a judge, or the town they were protecting. All the Titans told the truth, all of them told the story of her mysterious arrival on earth, the many dangerous mishaps she had had with her unruly powers, and though Raven told herself they were doing the right thing, her emotions were telling her otherwise.

The trial was over; the judge had gone in to a back room to create a sentence, for Raven knew she would not be let out free. When he came back out there was no sign of emotion on his hard face. The only emotion she had seen from him the entire time was horror as he flipped through the pictures of her and the ones she had killed. It made her actually wish she had seen the others, what horrors lay on them? Standing before his podium he began with the verdict. All was lost to Raven except for the terrifying sentence, for the worst possible thing had just happened, she was to be exiled from Earth, never to return again or she would face the pain of death.

All the Titans jumped from there seats crying out at the unjustness of the trial. A few from the audience joined them, and a few remained seated, but the majority cheered at the final decision calling her a witch once more.

"No!" cried Raven, "This is my home!" Indicating the Titans, "These are my friends." A sudden burst of fear, hatred, and anger overtook her, her eyes began to grow red and darkness consumed the rest of her body. She began to look very much like she did the day she 'cooked' Doctor Light. Levitating herself into the air she said, in a voice very much like her anger, "I will not let you take them away from me!" She had lost hope of control, lost hope in life, if she didn't have a home what was the point in living? Her powers spread around the room, tossing people into corners, picking up benches and tossing them across the room.

As the roof began to crumble the Titans stopped trying to get her to calm down and began the task of making sure everyone got out of the court house safely. As they dragged the judge out, stricken with fear and hatred, he began to yell a new verdict. "Death! I sentence her to death!"

This made the Titans furious, but it was Beast Boy who lost total control, "No!" was that managed to escape his mouth. It was his actions that showed how he really felt, without taking the time to change into a more dangerous creature he began to land hard punches at whatever part of the judge he could reach. It took both Robin and Starfire to hold him back, begging him to take it easy. "You Bastard! I swear I'll-" He was incapable of finishing his sentence for, even he didn't know what he would do, even if he was capable of hurting another man, even for Raven's life.

Once everyone was out and well away from the building Robin declared it to dangerous to go back in the crumbling court house to get Raven out. But Beast Boy would not listen; he would not let Raven be crushed because of something she couldn't control. Entering the building he silently thanked Robin for not stopping him.

Raven had not calmed down; she was tired of fighting all the time. If her emotions wanted out than why not let them. She was going to die anyway. Knowing the building was about to collapse she only intensified the force. Creating a shield around herself she looked to see if any of those who had called her a witch would be crushed underneath the rubble. But the boy she saw was not one of the ones who had taunted her; the only other living thing in the building was Beast Boy. And once again there was one emotion capable of overpowering her anger.

A/N: So I hope you liked it! Again, I promise, if you bare with me it will get back to the more Teen Titans setting, in the mean time… please please please review! It helps me a lot. I'll even skip doing all my homework if I see people have been taking the time to read and review my strange little story. So it's really up to you when the next one comes out! Thanks for reading!


	6. Is This Love?

A/N: Sorry it took so long. From now on I'll really try to get one up a week. Thank you to all my reviewers! I couldn't do it without you! I tried to make this one kind of long because it has been three weeks, I'm not sure it turned out as long as I'd hoped though. Anyways, here it goes, and again, Thank You! All of you! RR!

Disclaimer: Same thing as the last 5 chapters!

Raven's love had overpowered all the chaotic, destructive actions of the other emotions and forced Raven to wrap a black, glowing field around Beast Boy and herself as the ruble came down atop them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beast Boy had shut his eyes tight in belief that he would be crushed along with his teammate beneath the moaning remains of the past courthouse. He had hoped that Raven would save him, prayed she would come to her senses and give him hope for survival, but as hysterical as she was now he doubted that she was thinking strait enough even to save herself. Transforming into a turtle he pulled himself inside his newly formed shell and awaited the impact. Beast Boy waited, where was it, the ceiling was falling on the two of them, he should have been crushed, he should be… dead. He didn't realize till that very moment that he wasn't going do die, Raven had saved him, but wait, Raven, what had happened to her, was she okay. Ignoring the fact that there still could be fragments of the roof just waiting to fall onto his head Beast Boy changed back to his natural form and cried out Raven's name. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he realixed they were both safe, Raven had her emotions under control once again, and had used her rebellious powers to stop the ruble from taking its final two victims.

The smile changed to a frown as he realized she still wasn't okay. Her face was even paler than usual, her cape was changing from one color to another like it had the day this all began. She shut her eyes tight and began to yell as if she was talking to someone that only existed in her own imagination. "Leave me alone, get out of my head! Leave me alone!" Beast Boy tried to talk to her, to soothe her pain, but without success.

Raven fell to the ground, and the field she had created around the two of them disappeared. Beast Boy ran to her side and, without thinking about what he was doing or who was watching, grabbed her hand, massaging it in his own, praying she would wake up and everything around them would disappear, they would be back in Titans Tower. Raven would be sitting in her room reading and Beast Boy would be just outside her door, begging her to come out so she could play some other stupid game with him and Cyborg. He knew she would refuse his offer, knew she would just make some sarcastic comment about how immature he was but he didn't care, he had only asked to hear her voice, to know she was still alive, to know no harm had come to her and that she was still safely locked away in her room. He only asked so he could talk to her, he just wanted to talk to her and hear her answer. Was this what it felt like, was this how it felt, to be in love. The only thing stopping him from admitting this to Raven was even he didn't realize what these feelings meant, didn't realize love was why he asked questions he already knew the answer to, even he didn't realize he was in love with a girl he pretended to despise, and he didn't realize that that girl loved him back.

Still holding her hand, which was now cold and lifeless, he heard footsteps coming toward him, and finally looked up at the surrounding crowd. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire approached him and Raven slowly, a sympathetic but horrified look on their faces. Beast Boy look at them for long, nor would he wouldn't look at the crowd widely surrounding them for more than a few seconds, for the looks on their faces disgusted him. Beast Boy only allowed his eyes to search Raven's body, search her for any sign of life, look into her eyes, waiting for them to open, and her mouth to curl into a smile or open with a joke. But this didn't happen, Raven didn't move.

The Titans now surrounded the two of them closely and the crowd in a wide circle around the wrecked building, all eyes on Beast Boy and Raven. He took her into his arms, lifting her limp body with strength he didn't know he had. Cradling her like a small child, he carried her out of the rubble, past the Titans and crowd, not stopping at the cries of his friends or the security guards pointing the guns. He would take Raven out of here, far far away, where he would heal her and they would stay together, absent of all distractions and villains. He want to help her find a way out of whatever it was she was feeling, to find out what it was that brought her to earth that day long ago.

Beast Boy, lost in thought, hadn't seen the number of people who had dared to take a step closer to the witch and her guardian. The remaining three Titans were again in a tight circle protecting their friends from the angry but still frightened crowd. Nor had he realized how heavy Raven was becoming in his arms, until he dropped to his knees under the pressure. Though that, of course, would not persuade him to let her fall from his gentle grasp, once again begging her to awaken, once again wishing this was all just a dream. But it wasn't a dream, Raven was to be killed, more people were daring to enter the sea of onlookers, people who had been at the trial, as well as people from the streets watched, waited. They whispering amongst themselves, asking complete strangers what it was that was going on, comforting those they had never before seen, telling them everything was going to be all right, that justice would be withheld. For the Titans, the site of so many standing together united was beautiful, but what it was they were united against, was a nightmare.

The judge was the next and last to approach the terrifying scene. Of course, even he, wouldn't get to close to the unconscious girl without a number of armed guards. He said nothing more than, "My sentence remains, only the date will be moved forward in order to protect our city from any more," he chose his last words carefully with disgust thick in his voice, "_accidents_." All the Titans but Beast Boy began to argue with the judge's final decision. Starfire, her eyes glowing a violent green, stated how many times she had heard Earth was the world of equality and fairness, going on to explain why the judges decision was not the right one for her teammate, and friend. Robin trying hard to come up with alternate, less harmful punishments for the girl he come to know so little of, and yet cared so much for. Cyborg was shocked, he didn't know what to say, for compared to all the other Titans, he had just realized, he had known the least about his forbidding teammate, that of course, didn't stop him from getting his far share of threats in for the mysterious girl. Beast Boy had nothing at all to say, arguing with the guard would not help them now; he was having a hard enough time resisting the urge to changing himself into a giant creature and trampling all those ignorant people that had banned themselves together against Raven.

After only a few minutes the battle was over, the Titans had again, lost, and a number of guards were approaching Raven with the utmost caution. They would never have expected a large, green ape looking creature standing over her, teeth bared and ready. The same creature that had been released the last time Raven's life was being threatened, the same beast that had saved her life the last time.

"Move kid, it's over, she's ours."

Beast Boy would not back down, he did not care who it was in front of him or what weapons they pointed at him, he was too blinded by anger and hatred to care. A growl escaped his throat warning everyone around him, armed or not, to keep away. A beast had once again taken control of him, and he would not, could not change back until his goal was satisfied.

Everybody began back away as a group; the guards held their ground but with a spring already loaded into their legs ready to be let forth at any immediate sign of inescapable danger. Nor had the Titans backed away from the scene, they tried to calm Beast Boy, begging him not to hurt anyone that would put him in the same predicament as Raven. The guards cocked their guns and warned Beast Boy to back away from the unconscious girl once more. The Titans moving from trying to comfort him to trying to prevent any bullets from escaping the guns that would lead to the death of their friends, for they, unlike Beast Boy were sure, or had at least tricked their minds into thinking, were sure they could still save Raven without resorting to a fight.

The pleads of the Titans were not at all working, the guns were aimed at the ape-like creature, and fingers ready at the trigger. At last there was no more time for pleas, the Titans, about to fight against what they had worked so long to withhold, were stopped by the sound of a gun, an explosion, and the arrival of three unexpected guests.

A/N: Wow, cliffy, well now you'll come back next time. I hope you liked it! If you didn't I need to know why, I can't make it perfect without your help, so Help! Criticism is always appreciated! Review! Please!


	7. Strange Actions of the New Arrival

A/N: I held my word! I had it up within a week! Thanks to all of those who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Sorry again that the last one took so long. Anyways, I'm not real happy with this chapter, so I hope you like it more than I do. It's kind of a change in course… and it really won't make much sense till later. This one is just kind of there because it needed to be in the story somewhere. So again, I really hope you like it, and (if you've seen the recent episode) all the new Slade and Trigon stuff may end up changing this around a little bit since it does kind of go with the story I had in mind anyways. So if you haven't seen Birthmark you absolutely have to watch it! It's amazing! And after you do I recommend you do a little inside research on Raven from the comic book, it makes a whole lot more sense. That is, if you're not over-obsessive and didn't do that a long time ago like me! Anyways, I've talked long enough! Onto the story!

Disclaimer: Guess.

The Titans, shocked by the explosion, halted their attack. No bullets had left the gun, in fact, it looked as if the gun had backfired causing the strange explosion and was now useless. Two of the other guards had dropped their weapons in surprise while one of them stayed at the ready, finger on trigger, while the others checked to see if their companion was okay. The four conscious Titans, realizing the backfire was not natural, took their attention off the guards and began to search the crowd for the source. It didn't take them long to locate the interferers, thanks to the gasps of the crowd and the part they had created revealing three of the Titans oldest enemies.

A young girl, dressed from head to toe in a small pink outfit, pink hair tied up in pigtails, and a sly smile spread across her face stepped toward the Titans first. She was followed closely by a large and abnormally strong slightly older man, and a small young but exceptionally intelligent boy. The Titans didn't have to be reminded of who the three were, for they had fought against them long ago when they were working for Slade, and much more recently under the control of Brother Blood. The three criminals were Jinx, a girl with the power to do just about whatever she wanted to a solid or living object as long as it had a negative affect; Mammoth, not as bright as his companions but a creature whose strength was matched by no ordinary human; and Gizmo, the youngest of the group but he makes up for it in brains, for example, the backpack looking devise on his back that enabled him to fly, shoot, strangle, grow, just about anything he wanted. The three had proved a match for the Titans a few times, but never came out on top, and as the Titans prepared themselves for a battle, they were all reminding themselves of the past defeats they had established over their young rivals.

The Titans were ready for a fight but the three enemies were not even looking their way. Instead they had begun to evacuate the crowd in a brutal manner. Confused about the possibly supportive actions of their enemies the Titans didn't make a move toward them, though the guards had recovered their fingers no longer rested on the trigger, and, though he remained standing over the still unconscious girl, the growls had silenced in Beast Boy's throat and his threatening look was slightly diminished. Everybody's attention seemed to be focused upon the new arrivals and their strange activities.

Once the crowd had been forcefully removed the three turned toward the four conscious Titans. Was it his imagination or did Robin just see Jinx give him a playful wink. What was it the foes were planning, was it possible that in this one circumstance, the Titans and three they had fought against since the beginning had become allies?

Jinx, who had created the previous explosion just as the gun was shot, lead her teammates toward the Titans, though their eyes and fists were focused upon the guards, who were miraculously still holding their ground. The three sane Titans prepared themselves for a fight, for ally or not, the Jinx and the others were not doing anything to oblige the law. Then again, the Titans thought, they too were just about to go into battle with a number of guards who were only trying to keep justice and peace in the town. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was in the same state he was the same day the beast within him had appeared to protect Raven from an identical ape-like monster. He couldn't see who it was that was around him, only sensed that they were a threat to the girl he was trying to protect; he could not control the movement of his body, there was a small, weak voice deep inside of him, begging him to change back, but the voice was too small, and too weak to be heard or obeyed. Beast Boy knew his friends were in trouble, new he was in trouble, but Raven was is more trouble than any of them right now, and he would do anything to protect her from it.

This was it, Jinx and the others were within inches of their targets, the Titans prepared themselves for a fierce battle, all but one of the guards had torn their guns away from Beast Boy and Raven, now the guns were aimed at the new approaching enemies, no triggers were pulled, everyone was afraid to suffer the same fate as their fallen companion. No one moved until it was too late.

The three villains rushed right past the Titans without hardly a scratch and were already hurling themselves onto the guards. Mammoth easily breaking the gun into two before the man holding it had a chance to move. The giant boy then took his victim by the throat with one hand, enjoying watching the man suffer in his own mighty grip. But he didn't get to hold the man for much longer though, for a Starbolt had landed itself in the middle of his back nearly knocking him to the ground, just as the guard he was holding was dropped and was making his way as far away from the terrifying seen as possible.

Another guard's gun had been shot out of his hands by some kind of laser that shot from Gizmo's backpack. The man pulled out a sword without hesitation and pointed it down at the small boy, whom he had expected to be frightened and hopefully run. But, of course, Gizmo did exactly the opposite, he let out a mechanical, evil little laugh that seemed to grow, along with his size, for a number of claws had ejected from the same pocket as the laser had and were carrying him into the air. The guard, much more nervous now, took a few steps away, but when Gizmo grew two more pointed legs, which he seemed to be using as weapons, the man was pushed to his limit and began to run in another direction. The only thing stopping Gizmo from going after him to teach him a lesson about how, in the end, size really didn't matter, was a large, definitely strong cyborg, who had grabbed one of the protruding claws of his opponent and was now tapping his foot impatiently.

The last guard, the one whose gun had exploded back at him having taken off long ago, was attacked by Jinx. This man had managed to get a shot in before the girl arrived, but it didn't do him much good, for the bullet ricocheted off thin air, coming back to hit him in his left shoulder. Bleeding badly and with tears in his eyes, this guard, too, had decided to take out his sword. Jinx gave off a giggle at seeing the man's defense and decided to play with him a little before death. Two blocks off cement under the man's feet exploded, sending him flying to the ground. He immediately got back up and prepared himself for another physic attack. Jinx, ready to have some more fun with the man, was too stopped, for a boomerang had just passed within an inch of her face, causing her to turn around and face the boy who had thrown it. The guard who had been wounded attempted to run forward and run his sword through the pink physic girl with no success. He was only pushed back and thrown to the ground once again. After that he had lost too much blood to even stand again, all he could do was sit helplessly, and pray for a happy ending.

The Titans and their enemies faced each other, both angry enough to take a swarm of opponents down, and both bloodthirsty for revenge. They didn't stand there for long, for Jinx had made a sweeping movement with her hand and the other two had turned their backs to the Titans, just as she did, and walked away from the scene together. Shocked the three Titans almost followed them out, almost started a fight just because they weren't used to leaving a mission without one. They all stood there with blank stares for what seemed to be minutes before Jinx turned around and yelled to them.

"What's wrong with you goody-two-shoes, your friends in trouble isn't she?" She paused a few seconds for impact, "Well then hurry up and get out of here. When someone does you a favor you don't just stare, you thank them and take it you idiots!" after thinking about what she had said for a minute she added, "On the other hand, no need to thank us, it would only be degrading really… it's not like we get to chose our own battles anyways." she said as she continued to walk off mumbling.

The Titans, not about to ask questions, turned back toward their friends. And when they turned around, to all of their surprise, Beast Boy had transformed back into his human form. A smile on their faces they again did not ask questions, or at least not yet, and prepared themselves to hurry out of the mass of destruction. Beast Boy had already transformed into a pterodactyl, carrying Raven gently in his claws. Starfire took one hand from each of the boys and lifted herself into the air as well. As the Titans left the ruin far below them, not one of them had a dry eye. The Teen Titans, the upholders of law, the protectors of the people, the brave, loyal, and so honorable of a five-sum, had done what they thought was impossible. They had failed those they had worked so hard to protect. They had betrayed those they loved. They had broken the law they worked so hard to bring justice to. The Teen Titans were now the villains, and villains must always be taken down.

A/N: So like I said before, I don't really like this one and I'm not really expecting you to either, but I did have to get to it sometime. And in case you're wondering, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo did not just randomly show up for no reason and there's no way I'm emphasizing on Beast Boy's transformation and not explaining why he changed back. You're just going to have to wait till later to get all that. So the next chapter should be by next week! And remember to review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! So Review!


	8. Losing Faith

A/N: Well I decided to put this half up this weekend since I did promise you a chapter every week, so it's short, but the next half isn't finished yet. I hope I stayed in character and I hope you like it! RR!

Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I do not own Teen Titans.

The town was in an uproar, their hero's had turned into their enemies, they weren't prepared for this, what now, what happens when the people you had depended on to protect you, are the ones you now have to be protected from. Nearly everyone had hidden themselves and their families inside of their house, no one could sleep anymore, they were to afraid their friends and family would be destroyed by the rouge powers of the girl they used to trust with their lives. Of course there were those few, there would always be the few that would believe in their hero's no matter what happened to the city. Those who's lives had been saved by the Titans, those who could never except their hero's had turned against them. There would always be those few who new the Titans as the people who had saved their lives more than once, the five kids who had accomplished the impossible and done so much good. It was the few that kept faith in the Titans that helped the Titans keep faith in themselves, maybe they could turn things around, maybe they could regain the trust of the city, maybe they could be heroes once again.

Robin sat in his room alone, he had been through this once before, he had been a villain, and he had promised himself it would never happen again. He had broken that promise to himself, and he had broken that promise to his team. He was losing them, every one of them. He had lied to them, he hadn't told them everything he knew, he had put his team in danger, and he had broken his word, he had failed to protect Raven from herself. What was he going to do, what option did he have, his team suddenly seemed out of his reach, was it over, was this the end of the Teen Titans.

Cyborg, same as after the defeat at the bank, continually stared at the computer in his room or pushed himself farther than he knew was possible in the weight room. He avoided most the Titans, but they were used to it, though they were worried about their friend, they felt there was nothing they could do to reduce the insane amount of blame he put on himself in these situations. Cyborg was slowly beginning to lose faith in his team, and it was this feeling, and the feeling of defeat, that pushed him into an extreme fatigue. What was it Raven and Robin were hiding from the rest of the team, what was it Slade knew that had pushed both of them, especially Raven, over the edge, and why was it, after his defeat of Brother Blood, his three best students had returned?

Starfire had seen some terrible things on Tamaran, as well as earth, but had never experienced the kind of betrayal and confusions as she had these last few days. What was going on with her friends, what was going on with the city, for though the Titans refused to answer the questions she asked, it wasn't hard to see what was wrong. The Titans hadn't just lost a battle, the had lost the trust they had built up with their city and each other, they had lost faith in their friends, and the city had lost faith in them, in one day it seemed they had turned an entire world against themselves. But what were they to do, should they have let the guards take Raven away, should they have let Beast Boy be shot, when was it they went wrong, just now, of long ago, when they had accepted Raven as the fifth member of the Teen Titans. No, Raven was not a mistake, Raven disserved to be a Titan as much as any of the others, she would not lose faith, she refused to let herself have any doubt, the her and her friends would make it through this… wouldn't they.

Beast Boy was in a constant battle with himself, he would not leave Raven's side, not even when she woke up, he had to much to figure out, to much to think about. Why him, why was it always him, he always tried to shake off the feeling of hatred, and depression away with jokes, but what would happen to him when jokes weren't enough. It had happened with Terra, for she had changed his life forever, there wasn't a day that went by when he wasn't reminded of her, he had never truly been his old self after she created her own grave in stone, for he had loved her, or he thought he did. The same thing was happening to him now, what would happen to Raven, would she be okay, everything he looked at reminded him of her in some way, he looked outside every few minutes just to be sure the guards wouldn't come back for her, he refused to leave the room in fear she would be gone when he looked back in, he refused to look away in fear the slow rise and fall of her chest would stop. He didn't love her, he couldn't, not this girl, anyone but this girl. No, he didn't love her, they were just friends, good friends.

Raven was fighting a constant battle inside her head, he was there, he wouldn't leave her alone, he didn't just plan on defeating the Titans, he planed on tearing them away from each other slowly and painfully, they he would take down each individual one. For the reason the Titans had never been defeated was because of their strength as a team, because of their trust in each other, and once that was gone, there would be nothing left. Raven was the only one who could stop him, and she promised herself she would, it didn't matter if she lost her life in the process, the Titans were the only friends she ever had, they were the only ones who truly accepted her for who she was. She would not let them fall, no matter what, the Titans would live on.

A/N: Like I said, it's short, but next week I'm hoping it'll be better and longer! Please review! Good or bad! I don't care! Just review!


	9. Relationships

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was short and apparently confusing… It would really help if you guys can review and tell me what you're confused about, I tried to figure it out but I think I'm going to need your help, the whole thing was really just how the Titans felt about what happened in the last few days. So anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope it's better than the last one! RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! If I did it would have been cancelled a long time ago for being to depressing, sorry guys, it's just the way I write…

Robin had finally made his way out of his room and began to venture towards his teammates. If he wanted to regain his control as the leader of the team, he knew what he needed to do, there was no more time to waste, if his team was to survive this battle, emotionally and physically, they would need the support of all their friends, and it was up to Robin to gain that support. The team, his team, was falling apart because of him, because of his lack of support, and because of the lies he had told. It was his job, his responsibility, and yet, he was afraid, what would happen, what secrets would be confessed when he asked the Titans for everything, how they felt, what direction should be taken, about their own teammates, what would he hear if he asked for the truth, the entire truth?

Starfire was the first to be approached by Robin, he felt much more comfortable around her for some reason, he felt Starfire was the only person he could really relax and be himself around, she was the only one that would always believe in him no matter what. "Hey, Star?" he called for her using her pet name, "Star, are you there?" there was an answer, but the girl who stepped out from the usual bright and eccentric room was not the Starfire he remembered, the girl in front of him looked beat, she looked let down, the girl who's spirit had risen to help all the Titans get through what they thought was the end so many times, this beautiful girl's spirit had been crushed; Robin could see it just by looking into her eyes. "Star," he repeated helplessly, "Starfire." He couldn't keep his voice from shaking, had he done this, had be caused this free spirit to be caged.

"Why hello Robin," Starfire refused to let the obvious despair leak into her voice, "How have you been, I have not seen you for a very long time."

A period of silence followed her comment, the two refused to meet the other's eyes, yet both of them knew the pain the other felt. "I'm sorry, Starfire," Robin struggled to keep his voice clear and distinguishable, "It's my fault… but I want to fix it. I…" Robin couldn't continue, his eyes had meet those of the alien girl's, there were tears in those eyes, tears flooding those soft, green eyes.

"Robin, it's not your fault, Robin. I don't know… I can't…" Tears were now flowing from Starfire's eyes faster than she could control, she wanted them to stop, she wanted to be in control, she couldn't cry in front of Robin, she wouldn't let herself look weak in front of someone so strong. "Robin, what's happening to us," her voice was struggling to become clear beneath the sobs, "What is happening to my new home… why, Robin, please… help." Starfire could not stop the great gasps from escaping her throat; she could not escape the tears rolling down her eyes. "Robin!"

Robin had never experienced this before, no one he had ever lived with asked him for help, no one he ever lived with cared what he had to say, no one he ever lived with cried. He didn't know what to do, he didn't have time to think, Starfire needed his help, and he was afraid, the kind of help she needed, he could not provide. An emotion burned within him that he rarely felt before, a feeling he got only around Starfire. "Star," he spoke without thought, "come here," spreading his arms out into a welcoming position as he continued whispering to her, "No matter what happens, no matter how hard things get, always, always, remember Star, I'm here for you, I'll always be here, no matter what. Everything's going to be okay, I'll make sure of it, I promise Star, and I always keep my promises." Robin didn't sound like himself anymore, the sensation he had been trying so desperately to control was escaping him, but he didn't care, it felt so good to tell Starfire how he felt, it felt incredible to see her eyes brighten by the sound of her voice, and it felt even better to hold her in his arms, tears soaking his shoulder, fingers gripping his own for support. Robin loved Starfire, he had for a long time, but trying to tell an alien girl how you felt, especially for a boy who had been trained to conceal this emotion, was so strange, was so right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Beast Boy sat almost alone in the infirmary yet again, for he had seldom left Raven's side since the Beast within him had once again escaped. For being in a room with a seemingly dead girl would be the same thing as being alone to some people; Beast Boy was not one of these people. As far as he was concerned, as long as Raven still breathed, as long as she was still alive, he would never be alone. The last few days seemed to be a jumble of memories and feelings he didn't know how to deal with. And so he continued to sit till he seemed as dead as the girl in front of him, watching her chest rise and fall in such an unnaturally slow rhythm, watching an occasional gasp pass between her cracked lips. She was still sick from her imprisonment, and there was nothing Beast Boy could do to help, and so he continued to sit, continued to watch, continued to think.

His thoughts had begun with Raven, but now, for some reason, all he could think about was Terra, she had given her life for them, every one of them, she was the only girl who may have thought of Beast Boy as more than a friend, for, she had thought of him as more than a friend, hadn't she. She wasn't just flirting with him; she wouldn't have taken him out that last night before Slade had attacked the tower if she didn't. But Slade had attacked the tower and she had known about it, if she really did care about him, if she had really wanted to be a Teen Titan she would have stopped him, she would have told someone. But then why, why had she sacrificed her life, why did she tell him she cared, if it was all a lie, why did he still care about her. For he had loved her, he was sure, he liked to be with her, he liked it when she flirted with him, he liked to flirt, he liked it when she pushed him, laughed at his jokes, he wanted to be around her, he wanted to spend time with her, and if that wasn't love, then what was.

And what if that was love, if it was, what was it he was feeling now, what was it he felt every time he watched Raven's chest rise and fall as a single sign of life, what was it called when he refused to look away for just a second. What was the fear that the minute he walked away from her that gentle, slow breath that barely escaped her lips would cease to continue, if what he felt around Terra was love, how did he explain his pounding heart right now.

He remembered her smile, he knew her laugh, he had been inside her mind, he had been there when she first arrived on this planet, long ago, when this young girl was lost and confused, he had been there, he had cared when no one else would. He had been there when Malchior had deceived her, he had been there when that Beast had attacked her, he had been there when she lost control, he had been there when she fell, it was to late to leave her side now, it was to late to stop these feelings from rising to his chest making him sick, it was to late to turn back, not after they had gotten so far, not after everything he had been through, not for Raven. Beast Boy felt a tear come to his eye and brushed it away before anyone could see, Raven had called him a man once, and men didn't cry.

Silence, a complete and utter silence had filled the room for the first time in days, in reality of course, not a single voice had echoed across that room in some time, and yet to Beast Boy it had seemed like constant chaos, for the first time, the thoughts in his head had ceased to scream at him with all there might, for the first time, the room was silent. And this silence continued for at least a few minutes, though it seemed longer, before sharp gasping breathes became clear and audible. Beast Boy jumped up from his seat taking Raven's hand and attempting to cry for help, but only a weak rasping sound escaped, for he hadn't spoken in days and the mounting fear was paralyzing him.

A scream, one long scream escaped the girl's throat, one scream, and more silence, for her body, which had risen into the air during her moment of terror, and now rested itself back onto the soft cushion underneath. Beast Boy, who had leaned in close to her, feeling and watching for breathing, heard a whisper struggling to be heard. He listened closer, desperately trying to make out the words, squeezing her hand for reinsurance.

"My head," the voice was no more than a whisper if you cold even call it that, "He's in… my head… help me… Beast B-" This was the last thing he heard, his name, she had called his name, she needed his help, and there was nothing that would stop him from giving it to her. If there was something inside her head, if he had to fight that giant red monster again, he would without a second thought, the mirror was all he needed, as long as he had that, Raven would be safe, she had to be.

A/N: Well that's the end. Sorry if that was really confusing, tell me what I need to fix and I'll work on it! Promise! And I'm really sorry if that was really long and boring but I really wanted to do a chapter on two of my very favorite relationships! So you finally get to see action again in the next chapter and yes, I am doing that oh so common story about the mirror and so on, sorry, I couldn't resist. So I really hope you liked it, and if you didn't, hang in there and tell me why! Review! I'm begging you! Thanx!


	10. The Mirror

A/N: Sorry guys but it was late when I wrote this and a lot of it is just a bundle of thoughts. Plus at the end Robin gives a really long speech, and most of it doesn't even make sense. But if you can bear with me and review it'll get better! I promise! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! I literally go back and read each of them before I start a new chapter just to see what it is you want to see coming up, or what you liked, or what you didn't like. So I really am reading your reviews and taking them into consideration! Thanks again for bearing with me on this! R&R!

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own the Teen Titans!

Beast Boy had abandoned all hopes of getting help from his fellow Titans. Raven was in trouble now, and now is when he would help her. There was someone inside her head, Beast Boy had been inside Raven's head and he had used the mirror to get there. Of course, the first time he had done it on accident, he wasn't sure how to get into it now, but nothing was going to stop him.

Making his way to her room Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla to break down her door, it was the sound of the heavy metal falling onto the girl's floor that brought the other Titans out into the hallway, where Beast Boy was in to much of a hurry to answer any of their questions. Following him down the hall he began to briefly explain how he was sitting in the infirmary, completely silent, when Raven screamed, and began to complain about someone being inside her head. Though he didn't explain to Robin or Starfire what the purpose of the mirror was, for after the day he and Cyborg and been inside of it the three Titans agreed it would be their little secret. Besides it would have taken way to long to explain to them all that had gone on that day, and Raven needed his help.

Beast Boy and the others were on their way back to the infirmary, Beast Boy cradling in his arms, the mirror used to transport others into Raven's mind, brushing off most the questions that the other Titans were spitting at him. "I'm coming Raven," he whispered to himself, "hang on just a little longer, I'll be there for you."

And there she was, Raven, floating only a few inches above her bed, her breath even shorter and much raspier than before. She looked as if she was struggling to awaken but could not, she looked as if she was fighting a constant battle in her sleep, and Beast Boy had no doubt she was. He approached her slowly, mirror held out in front of him quite a distance, for no matter how badly he wanted to save Raven's life, he would never forget that terrifying day he had first entered Raven's mind, nor would he forget some of the horrifying creatures and things within it. But Raven had to survive this reality everyday, he could go into it once to save her, if she was trapped somewhere in there, his fear meant nothing compared to what she felt everyday.

Taking a deep breath Beast Boy laid a hand on Raven's shoulder and focused on her closed eyes before looking into the mirror. At first all he saw was his reflection, a drooping, feverish face looking back at him, he saw wrinkles around the lips from days of frowning for a boy who had rarely ever frowned before, he saw dirt lingering on his cheeks and hair, he saw tears in the eyes of the boy who looked back at him. If it had not been for his green skin and hair he wouldn't even have recognized himself at first.But after giving Raven's shoulder a gentle squeeze that image disappeared and was replaced by a black and white glow. To be honest, Beast Boy was happier that his reflection was gone, than that the magic of the mirror was working.

The other Titans let out a surprised gasp when they saw the power that illuminated from the mirror. Beast Boy nodded his head solemnly before replacing the hand that was on Raven's shoulder to the inside of the mirror. His hand being inside the vortex, the rest of his body was soon dragged in, but he didn't cry out in surprise, nor did he smile with joy in being able to help Raven. Beast Boy never felt like this before, he couldn't make a joke if he had tried, it took everything he had not to just collapse onto the ground and give up. He had been depressed before, for after Terra had left the Titans he had experienced a deep depression. But this was different, nothing seemed to be going right, the Titans seemed cursed, even worse than that, for everything that could possible go wrong had in only the last few days. The only thing that kept Beast Boy on his feet, the only reason he hadn't already given up, was because Raven needed him, and he needed her as well.

Seeing Beast Boy disappear into the "mirror" Cyborg did the same thing he had the last time they had used this vortex, grabbing onto Beast Boy's foot he was dragged in as well. And not long after him Robin and Starfire followed. Everyone inside the mirror Starfire and Robin began asking questions once again which Cyborg did his best to answer. Beast Boy only looked around the new world quietly, trying to tune out the noise of his desperate companions as well as come up with a plan to save Raven from whatever it was that was bothering her this time, and sorting out his own frantic thoughts, it felt as if he couldn't take it anymore, as if he had to scream, "Everybody just shut up!"

Beast Boy's outburst was awarded with several strange looks from the Titans, all of them had seen their young, green companion with a temper before but never, excluding the time the chemicals were spilled on him altering his DNA, had they heard him outright yell at them, much less yell at them to be quiet when he himself was the one who was usually loud. "Could you just give me a chance before you start jumping to conclusions or asking for answers? None of you had to follow me in here, I can handle it on my own-"

Beast Boy was cut off by the sound of Robin's voice, "Before we do anything else," every one of the Titans was so lost and confused they no longer even had anything to say, none of them were surprised by anything anymore, it was as if they were living a dream, as if none of this had ever happened, for none of the Titans had accepted this as reality yet, and some of them never would. "I want to apologize to all of you. A lot of what has been going on is partially my fault and I haven't been a very good leader to you in many ways. There are a lot of explanations that need to be heard and a lot of mysteries that need to be solved. And I know now may not be the best time for this team to sit down and talk, but we aren't going anywhere until we can look at each other in the eye again."

What Robin had said was true, every one of them knew it, every one of them continued to deny it. But what he said was closer to the truth than what they had heard in a long time, for in a desperate reach to find answers, in a pleading cry for all of this to end, the Titans had lost all communication with even their closest friends, they had lost all faith in their team. The Teen Titans had never been closer to giving up than they were at that very moment, it would take true friendship, it would take a strong team, to make it through the kinds of things they were facing right now. "It's going to mean trusting each other completely," Robin continued, "It's going to mean coming together as a team again, and it's going to mean being completely honest with each other for this team to survive. So I won't lie to you, we've never been in a worse situation than this; I can see it in your eyes. None of you trust anyone else on this team right now; none of you care what happens next. But this is not a dream, this is life, this is the life you and I chose when we pledged to become a Teen Titan. These are the people who would have given their lives for you, now their lives are in danger. This is not the time to give up, this is a time to come together. And I will be honest with you, I can't name one human on this earth that could pull through something like this, not one of you will make it out of this with half a heart left if you try to get through it on your own. Not one person on this team cares right now how any of this ends up, and if we talk like this, if we fight like we don't care, we will never win another battle again. But if we make it through this, if we can pull through this as a team, we will be unbeatable. So quite turning your backs on each other, quite thinking about how miserable you are and realize that everyone on this team is going through the same thing, we need each other more than anything right now. And staring at the ground is not going to bring this team together. I want to lead you, but you have to let me."

Every Titan lifted their head to look at the rest of their team, and after seeing what was left of the others, they couldn't help but laugh. The Titans broke out in hysterics. This was all real, all the pain, all the lies, it was real. Now they were inside the mind of one of their teammates who had broken the law, every one of them had broken the law, and it was funny. The giggles spread like a disease, it was unstoppable, but it was the first step to tearing down the walls they had built around themselves. For the first time in days the Titans were in the same place sharing the same thing, laughter, who new laughter would be the first step to recovery, who new, when it felt so good to be alone, that it could feel even better to be with your friends. And so the Titans laughed their fears away, laughed the barriers away, and had only begun to laugh the troubles, worries, and pain out of their lives forever.

A/N: Like I said, most of it was just a jumble of thoughts, but anyways, obviously the next couple chapters will take place in Raven's mirror and eventually you will find out what it is that's been bugging her this whole time. But if you think that means it's almost over, you're wrong. Sorry to say but it's only about half-way. This is going to be a little longer than I thought, not really sure if that's a good or bad thing. So please review! Just click the button! That's all it takes, like 5 sec. literally, and then like one word even! Please!


	11. Death Haunts the Land

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! Remember last time when they kind of went hysterical at the end, I'm changing that. I will post a new end soon, but they are still in Raven's mirror. I'm also really sorry about the long wait, I've had like 3 out of state volleyball tournaments in a row! I'll really try and update once a week from now on. I also wanted to let you know that if your one of those many people who was very very confused, next week I'm putting a little recap of what happened along with the next chapter and if you want to you can go back and reread chapters 5 and up starting probably next week or the week after (I'll let you know), I am going back over them and rewriting what I think is confusing you. So stick with me for a while longer, again I'm sorry for not updating, and please please review!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Teen Titans!

PLEASE READ A/N!

All the Titans looked at their surroundings mouths agape. Robin and Starfire were full of questions waiting to be answered. Cyborg, realizing two of his friends were even more confused than he was the first time he came through here began a quick explanation of Raven's different personalities, making sure to mention the way out clearly. Beast Boy, one the other hand, was already finding his way off the large floating rock they stood on, to solid land. Beast Boy, as a crow, for transforming into his usual raven would make him think to much about the girl he had lost, was scouting the area. He wasn't willing to wait for the rocks to join, creating a path, as they had the time before. If he was going to do this, if he was going to help Raven before she got into anymore trouble, he didn't have time to wait, he didn't have time to depend on someone else to do it for him, he would have to go and do it himself, and he was ready to do that.

By the time Robin was satisfied with what he had learned about the mirror he had entered, though what he had learned was nothing compared to what he was about to see, Beast Boy had already found the land he was looking for. Land. This isn't what it was before, the land wasn't full of surprises or bright colors. There were trees everywhere, but they weren't full of green leaves and yellow flowers, these trees were a dead pile of sticks, struggling to keep themselves from collapsing to disinigrate on the ground. There was grass that looked like it had recently been alive, but at present it was as dead as the trees around it. The entire place looked as if it belonged in an old, black-and-white, western movie. No sign of life around Beast Boy wondered where the girl, or personality rather, that had approached him the last time he was here was, as well as why the land he stood on was so dead. Releasing his thoughts for the present, Beast Boy reluctantly made up his mind to go back for the other Titans and bring them to this place as well, he wanted to rescue Raven now, but was that possible without the help of his fellow Titans?

The others were wondering where Beast Boy had gone to as well. Knowing, or rather hoping, that he would return relaying important news, the Titans took note of their surroundings. The same four eyed birds circled them overhead, as if waiting for one of them to drop dead, waiting to feed on the flesh of the newcomers as a vulture would its prey. The Titans waited still, Cyborg having lost faith that Beast Boy would return as well as any hope of saving their endangered friend long ago, though when talking with the other Titans he made sure to do it with a sense of hope. Starfire wanted badly for her friend to return, wanted so much for Raven to be okay, and to be excepted by the people of her knew home again and was presently stuck between the same lose of faith Cyborg felt, and her relentless optimism. Robin was trying so hard to keep the team together he was at the edge of breaking himself, he was at the point he had to resist, more than anything else, the urge to yell at his team, to criticize them for every wrong move they made, as if yelling at them would help his situation. None of the Titans were in a good mind set, someone was going to have to pull them together, someone was going to have to make them a team again, but no one had the courage, or the enthusiasm to even try.

Beast Boy could see the Titans from where he flew with his sharper eyes, and just one look at them made him question the decision to go back. None of them looked like they wanted to be here, none of them looked like they had the same strong desire to help Raven he did. On the verge of turning back towards the barren land and finish the mission on his own Beast Boy convinced himself to change his mind set. This was a mission for all of them, he was not the only one on the team who cared about this girl, even if that's what it felt like sometimes, Raven had always told him self-pity was not the answer to your problems. No matter how you felt, she could always give you that feeling of guilt, she would have told him he was being selfish, she would have called what he was feeling self-pity, she would have told him to stop thinking about how bad his life was and to realize he had an entire team that supported and cared about him, and chances were, they weren't feeling any different. Just thinking about Raven, just knowing her well enough he could give himself the advice she would have given him, pushed him to return to the Titans. Carrying Cyborg in the claws of a Pterodactyl, and Starfire carrying Robin, Beast Boy led them to the land he had found without fail.

The approach of the land only added to the despair already lingering on the hearts of the Titans. A cold, lifeless world was not what they had been hoping for. Once they had landed and taken a good look at their surroundings Beast Boy chose to speak first, "Raven said their was something in her head, I have no doubt its Trigon," all the Titans bowed their heads at the mention of that name, all of them remembering their past experience with the villain, "It was Trigon last time we were here and it looks even worse this time." Beast Boy wasn't one to talk much unless he was making a joke, and he didn't like explaining things, but he wasn't willing to wait for Robin or anyone else to take charge. "I say we start walking until we run in to him or one of her other emotions and go from there." He didn't wait for a response, he didn't care he was taking Robin's job, if no one else was going to do anything he would do it himself and they could follow if they wanted.

And they did follow, Robin, nor anybody else protested against Beast Boy's leadership, non of them wanted to do it themselves, why not let someone else. And so they continued to walk, the whole time they saw nothing alive, nothing with the slightest hint of green. Every now and then Beast Boy would transform himself into some kind of animal and go ahead to look. The Titans solemnly talked, and when they did it was never about anything of importance, all they wanted to do was avoid the situation placed before them. Finally after about twenty minutes of walking Beast Boy flew back towards them as a falcon at full speed, landing and transforming back into a human, "There was light, green… I found something, hurry!" Beast Boy was ready to go, in all the dark, his falcon eyes had picked up life, it was small, almost like a little spot light on the grass, but it was life. And in that spot of life, sitting in a tree barely strong enough to hold the weight up, was a girl. A young girl had curled herself up into a ball in the tree, a girl dressed in a dirty and faded, but still a pale yellow colored cloak.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long! So next time I'll try to put up a little recap and hopefully help you guess understand what I'm trying to say. Constructive criticism is appreciated like always! Please review! My reviews per chapter have been going down rapidly so that I'm only getting 2 or 3, I hope the twist this has taken isn't throwing you off, and if it is, please tell me! Review! Please! Thanks for reading!


	12. Meeting Intelligence

A/N: Sorry if I sounded to pushy about the reviews last time, I didn't mean to, I just love getting reviews! Okay so I'm sorry I didn't post this on Saturday, but I got it so whatever. This may be going longer than some of you might like, sorry about that. But I hope you like this chapter anyways, it's kind of long without much action, but all get some action in there before long, promise. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A pale yellow cape girl cried softly to herself, unable to forget her past losses. A girl so used to having all the answers, a girl so easily shot down. She had all the knowledge in the world, but what use were books, when the man you fought had no interest in your compromises, cared nothing about common sense. She wasn't a fighter, when this man came to her as a cold-blooded killer, she had so easily lost. She had betrayed her job as an adviser for Raven, she lost all that had been entrusted to her, and now she had allowed this man to torment the others while Raven suffered. The land she had claimed as hers was dead, she had no will for the grass to grow, no spirit left in her to help the trees sprout from the ground as they once had, her once happiness had turned to depression, her need to learn had diminished, she no longer cared for the precise hour the grass should be watered as compared to the trees and specific flowers, she no longer cared if the grass was watered at all, math, science, all that mattered was that she had lost. She had underestimated her opponent, her strategies had failed, she had failed, she had failed herself and the girl she was entrusted to. Raven was to be outcast, Raven was in trouble, Raven was to be killed. She had betrayed her, she had failed her only responsibility, he had made that clear to her, he had shown her what she truly had done, he made her realize her betrayal, he made this place wither, he made her once vibrant yellow turn pale. But he was right, he hadn't caused these things to happen, she had, he had just made her aware. Aware of her failures, aware of her betrayal, aware of the danger of those around her, and she didn't care; she didn't care, she was selfish too.

Beast Boy was sprinting full speed toward the girl who so resembled his lost Raven. He didn't care how far behind the rest of the team was, right now, he didn't even care that they were there. He was ready to get answers, he was ready to find his friend. The dead, browned grass had changed to its natural green, but it was still far from alive. It had no moisture, no spring to lift it off the ground after it had been stepped on. The death around him scared him, it was as if Raven's life was gone, or close to it, if her mind was so dead, her emotions so faded, did that mean she was dieing? If they didn't do something, would their friend's mind be lost?

Beast Boy could feel tears in his eyes when he thought about Raven, when he considered her death. Holding back the tears, he finally made in underneath the one thing that looked and felt alive, the tree a yellow caped Raven sat in. "R-Raven?" Beast Boy's voice was weak, the tears he had hidden in his eyes made themselves obvious through the cracking of his voice. The girl didn't move, "Raven!" Beast Boy made his way into the tree without even pausing to change shape. "Rae?" The emotion in front of him he had not met before, but right now she looked much like the gray cloaked sorrow. She wore glasses, had a slightly thinner face than Raven, and her outfit was looser, covering more of her body. It surprised him he knew so much about Raven's appearance he could compare her to an almost identical girl, but that thought wouldn't cross his mind until later, all he cared about right now was getting help to his friend.

The girl turned slowly, without concern, at his last comment. Her eyes were lifeless, her once beautiful face was pale. She looked at him but didn't respond. "Who are you? I mean, I know you're, well, Raven, but… what, emotion, are you? Do you know what I mean?" The girl still refused to respond to his questions, "Well, it's like-"

He was cut off by a girl's voice that was even more monotone than the Raven he knew, "I know. I'm Raven's intelligence." She seemed to be answering as simply, and with as little confrontation as possible. But before Beast Boy had a chance to answer she mumbled something, barely audible, as if her guilt had forced it from her mouth, "or at least, I used to be." Beast Boy didn't know what to say, Raven's intelligence, not depression or sorrow, though she acted as if she had experienced so much grief. "What-"

Beast Boy didn't get the chance to ask his question, the other Titans had finally made it to the tree. "Beast Boy! Raven?" Robin seemed relieved and confused at the same time, "What's going on?"

Beast Boy turned away from them without another thought, he had been sitting her long enough for the others to catch up and begin to ask questions of there own, yet he still knew so little, he was getting nowhere, and by the looks of things, he had very little precious time left. "What happened here? Why is it so dead? Why are you just sitting here while Raven is," he struggled to finish his sentence, "_dieing_?"

"Raven, friend, is that you? Why do you wear yellow?"

"This place doesn't make any sense at all! No wonder Raven so screwed up! Her mind is like a giant maze! Where the heck are we now?"

"Everyone be quiet for a minute!" All the Titans halted their questions at Robin's demand. "Excuse me, uh, Raven? You-"

Everyone was getting annoyed by now; all of them had questions they wanted answered and Robin had stopped them so he could start stuttering. Beast Boy was sick of it.

"Raven, what happened? Do you understand this place? Do you know about the other emotions here and-"

The girl who could now be considered ignorant because of her continuous intrusions began to speak once again, "What happened? That I can not tell you exactly. All the emotions are feeling the misery this man has caused." All the Titans opened their mouths to ask who the man was but didn't have the chance to get the words out, "Do I understand this place? This is the mind of your friend, Raven, full of the emotions that tear at her mind each day. There are eight of us, Joy, who I believe two of you have already met. Gloom, who I believe you are also familiar with. Bravery, the last one you traveled with when you previously came to this place. Anger, he who represents Raven's father. Grossness, or Laziness. Secrecy, good luck finding her, or getting any information from her anyway. Romance, or Love, she hasn't been in a very good mood for the last year, maybe you can figure that out." She went back to her silence, not a smile nor a frown on her face, enough to make Raven look happy most the time.

"Wow." Beast Boy was the first to speak, the other Titans were almost as shocked as he. "Well, you see, the last time I was here, I talked to Joy, she seemed to know nothing about our Raven, or the other emotions, or well, anything except being happy, which was weird and…" Realizing no one was listening, Beast Boy's voice trailed off. "Uh, how do you know all that, Joy didn't?"

Intelligence sighed, obviously annoyed by the lesser aptitude of the Titans, "I know that because I am Raven's intelligence of course. I know all of you and all the other emotions in Raven's mind. I have records on her from the day she was born, as well as the day her parent, grandparents, and so on made their way into the world. I would like to think that knowledge can overcome anything and anyone, though I was just recently proven wrong."

"What! What happened?" Beast Boy was getting impatient, they were finally getting somewhere but they were doing so very slowly.

"I can not say exactly who it was for he disguises himself well. He is known to all of you but not well, as he is not known well to anyone. And yet, he had the power to overcome me, using my own technique against me, he made me realize how much wrong I had caused, how badly I had messed up Raven's life for her. He made me feel as if I were the villain rather than he, and the sad thing is, he was right. He is doing the same to all the others, they will fall so easily. For he can see ones weakness as easily as you, Robin, he knows how to bring each of us down so well. For once, someone knows more about me than I do him, how does he do it, how?" She had drawn herself back into depression, once again focusing on her weaknesses.

"Who is he? What is he doing here?" Robin was angry someone had made it into the tower and penetrated the mind of his teammate without him knowing. He was angry someone could have corrupted Raven so much without his knowing, and he was angry this person could be described as craftier than him. "Tell us where he is, we'll get him take care of him!"

"I can not tell you where he is now. Would you leave me alone? I can't help you anymore."

Beast Boy made his way out of the tree, signaling for his teammates to follow him out of hearing range of Intelligence. "We can't leave her like this. Think about it, it's Raven's mind, it's what keeps her alive, if we don't fix it, Raven may be in that comma forever." He struggled to finish his sentence.

"What do you suggest we do? This girl doesn't want our help, she doesn't even want to talk to us. I say we find whoever's doing this and bring him down." Robin, being the leader, didn't expect anyone to disagree with him, and had already begun to make his way farther away from the yellow cloaked girl.

"But Robin, this girl needs our help, yes? Is it not our job to help those in need?"

"Yeah but if we find this guy and crush him, everything should go back to normal." Cyborg intruded.

The Titans began to fight with each other, all of them with opposing views on the matter, all believing they were right. It continued like this until Beast Boy decided they were only wasting more time that they didn't have, "Shut up! This is part of Raven's mind, look at it, this is the reason she's in a comma! This guy can wait. Right now our priority is to help Raven, and whether or not you guys help, that's exactly what I'm doing." No matter how long it took, and no matter how hard he had to work, he was going to get Raven back to normal, he was going to get her mind back, and then he would help her escape. No one was going to take Raven away from him, not this guy, not the government, and especially not his friends.

The other Titans watched an angry Beast Boy make his way back to the tree. They all exchanged glances and followed silently. They all had the same goal, just different approaches. Was it possible, that the Titans contrasting ideas, would lead to separation. And if they did split up, how many of them would make it out.

A/N: Sorry guys, not much action here. But there is a lot of information. I think a lot of you already know who the bad guy in this is, sorry if I gave way to many obvious clues. But anyways, I am planning on putting more action in here before long. And those of you who think this is dragging on, I'm really sorry, I guess I need to put something in it to help you keep reading, I'll try! Anyways, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!


	13. Everyone Makes Mistakes

A/N: Sorry about the late posting, I hope you like this, next chapter or the one after I hope there's more action. I hope you like this chapter even though it's really long. Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I'm sick of this thing. I don't own Teen Titans.

Beast Boy stood under the only live tree, staring at a yellow caped girl who only ignored him, knowing if he didn't fix this, if the grass and trees didn't live again, Raven, the girl who had entrusted _him_ with her life, Raven would die. His mind raced with ideas, but each idea he got, he immediately discarded, convincing himself it wouldn't work. The other Titans stood a short distance behind him, they had no idea what Beast Boy planed to do, but after his previous outburst, they weren't ready to interrupt.

"Raven," Beast Boy said at last, "We need to talk." The girl didn't move, didn't even acknowledge the boy had said anything at all. Beast Boy wouldn't accept that, he was going to talk to her, he was determined to fix this mess. Climbing into the tree, Beast Boy sat only a few inches away from the yellow caped girl. "Raven, uh, Intelligence, I need your help, Raven needs your help, sitting here and regretting the past is not going to fix anything. Intelligence…" The girl's head was turned in the opposite direction, she showed no sign of listening, or caring what he had to say. Beast Boy was sick of it, "What's your problem! Can't you even try to listen to me! Can't you even try and help! Or do you really not care! Do you-!"

"Stop yelling," When Intelligence finally spoke she did so in such a monotone voice, it was almost impossible to take her seriously, or believe she was listening to him at all. "I already told you, I can't help. I've failed Raven enough already, I'll only make things worse."

Beast Boy took a deep breath; he wasn't used to this kind of thing, he didn't know what to say to this girl. He would need to comfort her, convince her that this wasn't her fault, but Beast Boy wasn't good at that, he was good at jokes, at pranks, he wanted so bad to help Raven, what was he supposed to do. No matter what, no matter how hard he had to work, no matter what he had to say or do, he was going to save Raven. "But you can make it better, and I can help you." Looking down, Beast Boy caught the eye of three friends he had forgotten. "We can help you."

All the Titans had a spot in the tree, none of them as close to Intelligence as Beast Boy, but all of them ready to talk to and comfort the girl. Beast Boy took the lead, "Can you tell us exactly what happened, when it happened?"

"I'm afraid I can not give you a strait answer that you would understand," Intelligence began, "Very few people truly understand me, but I was fine with that. They all talked in their slang and with such simple words, I don't merely make observations, I analyze them, look for their volubility's and strengths. I don't know what exactly you want me to say about the man who attacked me, for his name is no importance so I never learned it, his identity unknown so it to is unimportant to anyone. I can tell you this man is not an easy one to talk to. He is not interested in confrontation; he cares nothing about the disadvantages and consequences of his actions, so I had no power against him. I can see you're in a hurry, so I will let you find your own way to defeat such a man as he, for I do not know how. When I met him, normally I would have been able to tell you the exact day, hour, and even minute. All I can tell you now is it must have been close to a week ago. I'm sorry I have nothing of use to you, and I'm afraid you are wasting your time trying to help." She turned away again and Beast Boy, out of the corner of his eye, noticed some of the scrap of grass that was still green, had added itself to the majority of it that was dead.

"Well," Beast Boy said with a slightly worried tone hidden in his voice, "At least we're getting somewhere now." He tried to sneak a laugh into the conversation, but it obviously wasn't going to work. "Okay, so, what exactly did he do to you?"

"He wanted to fight me physically, but it was obvious I wasn't going to win, and it seemed he wasn't getting the results he wanted like that. Keeping his distance, apparently wary of an attack, he threw occasional punches and kicks at me, the entire time I tried to defend myself, but not from his attacks. It hurt to hear his words more than feel the pain of his physical attacks." The girl's voice began to tremble, even more of the grass began to die.

Beast Boy was getting worried, "Okay okay, um, so he told you that you had made things bad for Raven right, that you had failed your duty to her?" The girl didn't respond. Beast Boy took a deep breath and launched himself into a sympathetic mood, "I'm really sorry about what happened, but I'm sure whatever he said wasn't true. You seem to know so much about this place and the other emotions, I can't believe you would do anything to hurt them. If his goal was to make you feel this way, all your doing now is giving up, you're letting him win." Beast Boy couldn't believe what he just said, he couldn't understand half of what he had just said!

The girls eyes turned to the side at meet his, a gentle smile could be seen in the comer of her lips, "Since the day I first saw you, very few times have I seen you so serious, and it always seems to be when you're around Raven." Her smile grew more visible, even though it was still hardly noticeable, Beast Boy finally felt as if he had accomplished something. "Alright, you want to help me, you can try."

Robin, happy that Beast Boy had broken the ice, tried his hand first, "I know Raven well, she's a strong girl, there is very little that can defeat her. I also know her knowledge and experience in battles has saved our lives many times. She is one of the few people on this team I feel comfortable discussing battle strategies with," Robin began to blush slightly and talk quieter as he continued, "or you know, even some everyday issues, with my family and friends and stuff." He was silent for a minute as a few quiet giggles made their way through the company. "Don't tell me all the advice I've gotten from her, and all the help we've had in battles, had nothing to do with your guidance. Raven is a valuable member of this team, and from what I can tell, the emotions her are what makes her who she is. If Raven didn't have you, who knows where we'd be right now."

"True," Intelligence replied, "but I am here for so much more than to help all of you, I am here to assist Raven, my job is to help her with her problems, to help her stay out of trouble. That is the job I have failed, if it wasn't for me, Raven wouldn't be where she is right now."

"You can't give up every time you make a mistake!" Robin was sick of this girl feeling sorry for herself instead of helping them. "If you messed up you have to keep trying to fix it! You-"

"Robin, please," Starfire interrupted, "You are scaring her." Taking a breath she levitated her way into the yellow cloaked girls view, put a promising look on her face and encouraging tune in her voice, "What Robin is trying to say, I think, is that, all of us mess up sometimes. You didn't fail Raven, she still needs you to be there for her. Raven may seem a little, weird, at times, but that does not mean she does not care." All the Titans gave Starfire a confused look at first, but they were fairly used to her comments not making much sense and wanted her to feel as if she was helping, so before she noticed the looks of confusion changed to nods and smiles.

"Starfire," Intelligence replied, "thanks." She tried to sound like she felt better, but it was obvious to the others Starfire's words effected her very little.

"If you're going to listen to anyone, listen to someone who's been through the something, similar." It was Cyborg's turn, "Man, I've been going through a lot of trouble with my limits, but I guess you knew that. Anyway, I in particular never feel like I've done or am doing my best, and my friends always help me get through that." He took a moment to give his fellow Titans an appreciative smile, "I understand you're here alone and have to rely on yourself, but that just means you'll have to try even harder to keep your spirit up. Besides, we're here to help you this time, if you try, you can fix this, if you really want to, you can make all the difference for Raven. But if you sit around and mope, I mean, not that you're hurting Raven anymore, well I guess, what I mean is-" Cyborg took a breath before continuing, "I can tell you really want to help Raven, but you have to take a step up, you listened way to much to that guy, now try listening to us. You can't tell me Raven is better of now than she was when you were helping to influence her?" This last comment made Intelligence think, Cyborg was right about some of those things, and she had seen the effects when he got into the 'I'm not strong enough' moods.

"So in case these guys are boring you to death, let _me_ sum it up." Beast Boy, seeing the girl was getting all the advice she needed, thanks to his friends, decided to add a little comedy, besides, that's what he was best at. "Robin can be a jerk at times," He got a glare from the masked boy, "but he has a point, I've seen you help Raven in the past, you're part of her life, if she were here, we'll she'd probably have made you more miserable… but she'd tell you… actually I have no idea what she'd say, never mind." Beast Boy had no idea where he was going with this but it seemed to be working, the girl lifted her head a little in pride remembering Robin's speech about how much intelligence helped those around her, and that little swell of pride had given her freedom to laugh when Beast Boy stumbled over his own words. Once again, out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy saw the dead grass turn green, and this time, so did everyone else.

Beast Boy continued, "Starfire, well, you know Star. "She just wants to help everyone, but listening to you, it seems like you have the same kind of goals. You want to help Raven so badly, if Starfire can stand, float, in front of you and say a whole bunch of nonsense to try and make you happy, you think you can try and, give Rae her smarts back." Once again, even Beast Boy didn't know what he was talking about, but it made Intelligence laugh, and that was his goal in the first place.

Beast Boy prepared himself for the next speech, all the Titans around him laughing and encouraging Intelligence, Intelligence obviously beginning to feel better about herself, proven by the bits and pieces of grass beginning to get lush and green all over the place. Beast Boy scooted closer to her, "You see, you really are a great inspiration for Raven, Cyborg was right, Raven will never get better unless you step up to help her. I don't remember the last time she was in a good mood, or laughed really. But at least, when you were there for her to talk to, she was conscience." The girl next to him smiled, "Look, you love to learn right? And whether or not you're perfect, out of all the books you've read, and people whose lives you've pried into… do you really know everything about me… I mean, how many of those people haven't made mistake?"

As Intelligence was laughing at Beast Boy, as well as shocked that he was making so much sense, Cyborg intruded, "Where'd you learn to talk like that! What the hell's wrong with you? Are you sick?" He paused for a minute in thought, "Why do you always get so serious when it's about Raven?"

Beast Boy gave Cyborg a glare and turned back to Intelligence. "So, feeling better?"

The girl looked from him, to his friends and back. A single book appeared out of nowhere to land in her lap, it was the biggest dictionary Beast Boy had ever seen.

A/N: Well that was longer than I thought it would be, sorry I got it up late again. Anyways, hope you liked it and don't be afraid to give me suggestions! Till next week! Review!


	14. A New Beginning

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been busy but mostly just lazy… sorry 'bout that. Anyways I hope you like this chapter even though it is kind of boring. But I set up the next chapter for some action so be ready for that hopefully next week! I hope I didn't lose to many reviewers cause of my loooong break… but if you are reading, please review! I need to know what's wrong or it can't get any better! Review!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

An echoing laughter could be heard a distance away from the friends tree. An experienced ear could tell that the laughter was mostly from Beast Boy's mouth, though the young girl who called herself Intelligence, made it a point to join in every once and a while. The land around them was still almost as brown as it was green, but she was trying hard to fix it, she had regained the will to fix it. Maybe Beast Boy and the others were right, though the fashion in which they stated their facts was completely unorganized. But that only made her smile even more. Maybe he was actually right for once, she was happier playing her role as Intelligence, and Raven was obviously better off then than she was now. But most of all, she couldn't believe she had listened to the man she knew would only tell her lies, she was disappointed with herself for listening to him and letting Raven go into a coma-like state. But every time she wavered near that point of depression, every time she started to concentrate, once again, on the negative, Beast Boy was there to make her smile, Beast Boy was there to help her laugh, the same way he did for Raven. The only reason he was here, was for Raven. Intelligence didn't mind, the only thing she cared about was her books.

"I believe, Beast Boy mentioned, that the last time he and Cyborg were here, the other emotions that they met had no memory or recognition of who they were besides the fact that there name was Raven." Robin, seeing Beast Boy getting anxious to move on and find the man that had done so much damage to Raven. " They did not seem to acknowledge the fact of who they were, being emotions I mean, or that there was anyone else around them the way you do." Robin hoped Intelligence had understood what he was saying.

"It is my job as Raven's Intelligence to keep track of the others and help Raven when she comes into the mirror because she feels that something is wrong. I am afraid that I must tell you the others are as confused and ignorant as I was. I should have let Raven know about the intruder and I did try for a while. But I guess eventually I just gave up on myself…"

The way she was talking made Beast Boy afraid she was going to launch herself back into depression. "Don't say that! You've already helped us so much, remember that none of this is you fault. Just tell us where to find the others and how to help them and you'll have done even more than could have been expected. No one blames you for this."

She nodded her head before continuing, "The others are usually only capable of feeling the emotion they were created as. Because I am Intelligence I have knowledge beyond theirs' and am capable of understanding Raven and her mind unlike they do. They know what goes on in Raven's life but do not understand it as _Raven's life_. In their minds they control what Raven does and says so if Raven is sad or depressed, Happy will work twice as hard to be cheerful forcing Raven's mood to change. These emotions are what keeps Raven out of permanent depressions, as well as what makes her so isolated and dispassionate towards you and others. It is our job to try and dominate Raven's mind for each emotion feels what they have to offer is what is best. And unfortunately, it is Raven's duty to keep us in check so one emotion does not become to powerful." She paused to be sure all the Titans had understood what she had just told them and to let them discuss the new information. "Anyways, as you meet the emotions I'm afraid each of them is going to have a different problem, I'm not sure why, but most those problems have to do with the four of you. It was what the _invader_ focused on more than anything else." At the mention of the man who had done this to Raven, Beast Boy clenched his teeth and formed his hand into a fist. "And as I can see you are anxious to move on, I just want to warn you of one more thing. This man anticipated your arrival, he has turned a number of Raven's emotions against you, be careful as you approach them. And be careful making your way through Raven's mind. You've seen how unpredictable she can be on the outside, and how many times she can go from a smile to a resemblance of her father. All of that reflects what happens here. Only here it's much worse. The statue and maze you saw last time were only the beginning. I strongly advise caution as you continue, do not believe everything you approach is as innocent as in may seem, do not take the easy way out of a challenge or this land will devour you, and stick together as a team no matter what happens, for if the Titans are no longer one by the end of this, _he_ has already one."

The other Titans nodded their heads sadly once but everyone one of them left the tree and Intelligence with a smile and a wave. The girl in the tree willingly smiled back, but no matter how hard she tried, her land was still outlined with death. There was still a part of her only the true Raven could help put at peace, and the Titans were determined to bring that Raven out of her trance and all the trouble this man had gotten her into before sunset the next day. Not that they were sure when that was, but at the moment, every one of them was to tired to think about it, maybe they should have stayed in Intelligence's tree long enough to take a nap…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Robin stretched his arms after a quick nap; the rest of the team had just woken up around him. Cyborg's previously dimming circuits, were lit as brightly as ever. Starfire had yawned and taken one catlike stretch before taking a couple experimentary spins in the air. Beast Boy still wasn't in a great mood, but better than before, he morphed himself into a cat performing a sort of imitation of Starfire's stretch. The grass around them was a beautiful green, standing tall almost as if it were proud of its perfection. Surprised Robin ran his fingers through it, this was the grass he had been taught was the best for a sneak attack on your opponent for it made virtually no noise when you walked on it and left on evidence that it had been stepped on even seconds after you removed you foot. The trees overhead also provided the perfect amount of coverage preventing you to see the enemy but not be seen by him.

Starfire was the first to approach Robin. "Should we move on friend?" She asked, and the others, including the anxious Beast Boy, looked to him for an answer.

"Yes, Star, I think we should continue." All the Titans stood and waited for him to lead the way. Seeing the trust he had somehow fulfilled in his teammates made Robin swell with a small amount of pride and lead the other Titans with confidence and a smile.

The Titans followed Robin for a long period of time without questioning his authority, Beast Boy shifted nervously once in a while each time they paused but never questioned the direction or speed they traveled at. Robin was very continent with the way things were going, everything besides the fact that they did not seem to be getting any closer to meeting any of the others. Looking around him, all he could see was a resemblance of the land they traveled on now, no sign of death or depression. Part of Robin was even glad the land continued like this, it was so perfect. The Titans were so much calmer, trusted him so much more, the land was so beautiful, there were times the perfection would even make him forget about their current crisis, things that made him forget Raven was in any danger at all. But one phrase continued to repeat in his head, continued to bring him back to reality. He kept hearing Intelligence, "do not believe everything you approach is as innocent as in may seem,"… as if she was right next to him, "do not take the easy way out of a challenge or this land will devour you,"… as if she was whispering just for him to hear, "stick together as a team no matter what happens, for if the Titans are no longer a team by the end of this, _he_ has already one."

A/N: So I hope it was okay. Sorry again for the long wait! Also, I finally put a profile up! Go check it out if you have time! Thanks! I'm really hoping to get the next chapter up next week! See ya then! Review!


	15. A Dream Come True

A/N: I finally wrote the next chapter, but unfortunately, its not quite as action filled as I had hoped. I hope you like it anyways! I'm afraid I might be getting to repetitive with the romance and friendship scenes, so be sure to tell me if you see anything you don't like! Don't worry about flaming, it just helps make a story better when you review. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Teen Titans, except in my dreams anyways…

They had been walking for what felt like hours. There was no sign of any of Raven's emotions, there was no notice of change in the landscape, and yet all the Titans, except Robin, seemed so at ease. They never got tired or bored or anxious. Their tranquility and trust was beginning to affect Robin as well.

It wasn't long before he no longer remembered or cared why they were there. He was getting anxious to use his weapons in battle, after all, how often did you get a chance to fight in a place as perfect as this. No one else seemed to care where they were going or how fast they got there, he might as well take advantage of the rare free time in land as ideal as this. And no sooner had those thoughts passed through his head than a large, bull-like man made his way from what seemed like empty space and pointed its threatening horns towards him and the others. Robin had remembered this creature as the mythological, Minotaur, apparently someone had taken their love for mythology a little to far and as a result created a beast bent only on destroying anything in it's way. For the creature had dug its sharp hoof into the ground for only a second, as if showing off its enormous strength, before making its way full speed toward Robin and the others, horns down and ready, eyes angry and red.

Robin and the other readied themselves for the attack. But no sooner had Robin dislodged his weapons from his belt than a piercing headache overtook his vision and mind. Three black beams, outlined in a white magical glow burst into the emptiness of his mind. The beams reminded him of something, or someone, he just couldn't remember what. Suddenly the three burst of light subsided and another black glow, this time in the shape of a bird, filled him mind. He knew the magical creature had a message for him, a message from a friend he had somehow forgotten. This bird was important to him, resembled someone close to him, how could he have forgotten! Getting angry with himself he tried to think, a large portion of him was tearing though every dark corner of his mind to figure out who it was this bird reminded him of. And yet an even larger portion, the part of him who knew how much easier, and more fun, it would be to forget about the bird and the person it resembled, to go back to the fight he had been so anxious to win-. 'I never take the easy way out' Robin told himself, 'I'll figure this out if it kills me, _I _don't give up.' Forgetting about the Minotaur, and the new land he had found, clearing from his mind most of what had happened in the last few hours. What was he doing before he got here, why was he here, how could he have forgotten something so important.

Robin was concentrating so hard, digging so far back into his mind, he felt as if he would burst, he felt so awful he just wanted to bang his head into a wall until he remembered something. He had felt like this before, many times before, and remembering his training Robin took a deep breath, relaxed his tensed muscles and began to sort his thoughts. He looked away from the image, took another breath, and looked back to it. The Raven began to take a new shape. 'Of course!' Robin thought to himself, 'The bird was a Raven! It was Raven, his teammate and friend he was here for! It was because of Raven he didn't have time to explore this new land! He needed to find the emotions! He had to remind the others of why they were here!' Both relived and frantic Robin hadn't noticed the new shape the bird had taken, looking at it now he noticed it was no longer just the black glow of Raven's powers in front of him but a body that couldn't have looked more real. It looked to him as if he could reach out and grab his friend by the hand and drag her back into reality. He wanted so bad to take Raven out of this dream world, he wanted so bad for the last few weeks to all have been a dream, but he knew better than anyone he couldn't just wish away his problems, no matter how long it would take, he was going to get through this, and he was taking the team with him.

The dream girl spoke "Thank you, Robin." She said, "for getting this far. What you did to help Intelligence was amazing. Your and the others help with her gave me enough consciousness to visit your mind now as I did once before." Having Intelligence as her only conscious emotion had clearly changed Raven's speech. And not only her vocabulary, but her tone, it was happier, as well as burdened. The usual monotone was almost diminished. "Robin you have to listen to me, you have to get out. I can't let you all stay here and risk being killed over me. I'm not worth your lives. For if you lose to any of the challenges my emotion will face you with, you will never be able to leave. You're in Grossness's land now. She won't want to deal with you one on one so she basically put you and the others in their own internal dream. I'm counting on you to get out of it Robin, and to wake the others up. Each of them thinks they are somewhere else, the people you are with right now are not your teammates, they are just images you created. Wake the others up and then to get them to Leave!" Her voice began to get frantic and harsh, "I'm serious Robin, this is no game! Wake up and get out!"

"Raven!" Robin answered her at last, "How-? But-? I can't leave you here, I'll do whatever it takes to find the guy who did this to you!"

"No! You-" Raven began to choke on her words, she struggled to say more but all she could do was cough and gasp the life giving air. She managed to form one last word, "Leave!" Before disappearing with a pain-filled scream.

Robin forced his eyes open and blinked a couple times to regain his original vision. Once he could see clearly, Robin noticed he was on his knees but otherwise in the same spot he had been before Raven's appearance. His teammates didn't seem affected and for that matter neither had the bull, for he was still charging toward from the same area it had started. He should have been here by now, he should have already attacked. Robin could only think of two things that could have resulted this way, either Raven had lapsed time. Or the information she had shared with him, or the portion of it that he had understood, meant that he really was stuck in some kind of dream, and in a dream, anything can happen.

The bull-man was close enough now for Robin to throw his explosive disks at it. So holding three between his fingers, he aimed at the ground just in front of the charging animal. Sure enough by the time the disks made contact with the earth it was just under the feet of a now very angry Minotaur. But the blast hadn't affected the beast as he expected, for the thing didn't look injured, only angry. After all, Robin had wanted to test his skills in this new land, he had wanted an almost invincible opponent, but if he had known his wish would come true… "Titans, Go!"

And no sooner had the words left his mouth than each Titan speed past him and towards their opponent. Robin, remembering Raven's words, put away his weapons and began to study the land for a way out of this dream. A dream! If this was a dream, there would be no secret passage, all he had to do was, wake up, open his eyes, the key to awaking from a dream was realization.

Shutting his eyes tight he readied himself for whatever lay in the reality he would see when he reopened them. But before he got the chance, another vision filled his mind. A girl that looked like Raven's twin, only she wore a orange cloak rather than blue or yellow. Robin, afraid to open his eyes and lose the vision that could hold an important message for him, waited for her to speak.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What?" Robin wanted to get her message but he was in a hurry. If these really were dreams and if they were like any other dream, the longer you slept the more you got dragged in, and the harder it was to wake up.

"Are you sure want leave your friends here?"

"What do you mean? Is this not just a dream? Are they not just images?"

"How can you be sure? Do you know who I am? Do you really know anything about the people you've been talking to? Or where you are going?" As she spoke a noticeable sent of alcohol made its way to Robin's nose. "You've heard that some of the others would rather you be dead. How do you know what you are doing is the right thing?"

As if timed for effect, a scream made its way to his ears and sent shivers down his spine. He knew that voice, Starfire was in pain, that bull had done something to her. "Choose," The orange cloaked girl demanded, "Quickly! Only you have the strength to defeat the Minotaur, or you could ignore your friend's cries. You can once again just run away from your problems! Go ahead! If you think the fight is too much for you! Take the easy way out!" The drunken smell had filled the air and the girl in the vision began to flicker.

"Wait!" Robin was suddenly more fearful than he had been when the bull was charging toward him. "Can't you help me? I don't know…"

"This is your choice, defeating the creature you created is your job. I don't know what you want my help with." A soapy hiccup escaped the girls lips, though she didn't seem to try and disguise it much. "Your friends are waiting." The girl disappeared with a drunken giggle.

Robin wasn't sure what to do. It was clear to him the girl he had just talked to was drugged and not in her right mind. But Raven was laying unconscious in the infirmary, was it possible for her to contact him, even with Intelligence's help. If he left now, he would be leaving Star and the others in danger. But if the girl who claimed to be Raven told him the truth, he and the others were dreaming. Or maybe he hadn't understood the message she carried, maybe opening his eyes now and expecting to see the others asleep around him would be what led to a dream. Star needed his help, her scream sounded so real, she was in pain, could that kind of horror really come from a mere dream. Confusion filled Robin's mind. He was running out of time. Quickly going back over the speeches of the two girls, both claiming to be his ally, though one was clearly an enemy, Robin opened his eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Starfire was sitting in the branches of a tree, Robin at her side. He held her hand lightly in his, listening patiently to her stories of home and past family. As she told him her stories, he began to open up more with her, he began to tell her of his troubled childhood, of his parents and friends. Robin's past scared Starfire, but she had known for a long time, the day she got him to open up like this, he would not have pleasant stories to tell. She no longer cared how frightening or miserable his stories were, for each time he got to a part he was clearly uncomfortable with, he did not flinch, when Star, with her arm wrapped around his waist, pulled him a little closer, and lay her head on his shoulder.

Where were the others? For some reason Starfire didn't care anymore. They had gone off playing some game, they would be back. But hopefully not to soon, so rarely Robin opened up to anyone like this, so rarely did he let her this close to him. She wanted it to last a lifetime. It was like a dream come true…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg had been leading the group through Raven's mind, for Robin had gotten frustrated and offered him the chance, but now that he had gotten to this school building, he didn't really care much about leading the group anymore. In fact, he didn't even care why they were there anymore, and if he had, he probably wouldn't have believed it, for the school standing in front of him was identical to his old high school. The people walking through the halls were all the friends he left behind. And none of them seemed to notice or care he was half-robot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beast Boy had experienced numerous distractions, all the things he would have rushed for and spent hours with, if he hadn't known Raven was in trouble, if he hadn't been so worried about her. The game stations, relaxing oasis, weapons, and the other thousands of out of place but so tempting devices, that had slowly dragged the others away from their mission, and into the comfort of the things they loved. No matter how Beast Boy pleaded, they would not continue, they didn't seem to care for Raven's safety anymore, only he could help her now, only he had the strength and will to go on. And he would till the ends of time.

But he hadn't traveled far from the spot he had left the others until he saw a blue-cloaked girl sitting on the ground, head hanging, eyes staring sadly at the floor in front of her, her body looked weak, and her spirit broken, but Beast Boy knew, if any creature tried to make a meal out of this seemingly helpless young girl. It would find it had just made the biggest mistake of its life.

Beast Boy quickly made his way over to the girl and laid a hand on her gentle shoulder. She turned to face him, her eyes full of tears. He knew that face well, this was no emotion, another that seemed identical to their friend from the others point of view, but to him, there was no face like the real Raven's. There was no delicate appearance, yet such deadly air around anyone, but the girl he knew. And there was nothing like making that same girl smile, there was nothing like watching the girls eyes dance in pleasure, nothing like her sarcastic jokes that always brought a hidden smile to his and the others faces, there was no creature as beautiful as she. And there was never anything as unbearable, as to see her cry, and know you could ever do to understand the pain she experienced every day, to know there was nothing you could do to help her, no matter how you wanted to, no matter how you prayed you could take all her pain and make it your own burden.

Beast Boy sat down beside the broken girl, and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder. He held her for a long time, not caring exactly why she was back, only that she was here now, and she needed him, he was going to be here for her till the end of time.

A/N: Like I said, not as action-filled as I hoped. I guess I tend to get caught up in these touchy character relationships to much. Anyways, the action isn't completely gone from this story, I promise, I have some action-filled plans for it, and I'll try not to let it drag on to much. Thanks for reading! Remember to review!


	16. Facing Reality

A/N: Sorry it took soooo long! But I've been losing reviewers and everybody who does review seems less excited than before so I'm trying to figure out what I need to do to fix it. I really need your help right now! Please tell me if there's anything you want to see more or less of! Anything that would make the story more interesting! Anyways, if you like Robin Star relationships I think you'll like this chapter! Please Review!

Robin had made his choice, he had a bond with Raven that none of the other Titans did, simply because, when Raven had first arrived on earth he had been someone she could talk to, and still was. Starfire didn't understand Raven's problems and wouldn't know what to do to help her anyways. Cyborg kept his distance from the girl, whatever her problem she wasn't going to talk to him about it so he preferred to leave her alone like she asked, or rather, demanded. And Beast Boy was the clown of the group, he was the last person she considered talking to. But Robin was a lot like her, he understood a lot of what she was talking about because he had been through the same kinds of things she had. And so, when Robin asked what was upsetting her especially when he persisted, she answered. Never a strait answer, it was always very vague, but he could tell having someone to talk to helped her. The way she talked and acted made it clear to Robin that she had never had any friends, not even a parental figure to talk to. That was when he began to guess that the problems she had had more to do with her powers and heritage than anything else.

But as she spent more time with the Titans, she talked to him less and less. And through all this, especially after what Slade had said 'I know her even better than you do' he was beginning to wonder if he was losing touch with his teammate completely. It wasn't till now he realized how little he knew about her. How little they had actually talked. Was she keeping a secret so terrible that she would rather die than tell?

As he opened his eyes to the world around him he began to wonder if he had made the right decision. Maybe he didn't know Raven as well as he thought he did, if he had mistaken the two, he had left the others alone with that bull thing. No! he told himself, she's been in my mind, we have a bond! Taking a closer look at what was around him he not only saw three sleeping Titans covered in vines but smiling as if in a fantasy, he convinced himself he had done the right thing. But before he could make his way to Starfire and try to awaken her, another creature caught his eye. But he had awoken! It should be gone! He didn't have time for this!

The hoof of a Minotaur kicked leaves into the air, its horns pointed strait for Robin, it's tail swiping back and forth. It readied itself to charge, and Robin readied himself for the attack. If what Raven said was true the longer he waited the harder it would be to awaken the Titans, he didn't have time to fight this creature but he had to do something to stop it from hurting him and his friends. Taking from his belt a small ball that would burst to create a smoke screen when it hit the ground, he threw it just in front of the now charging bull. The thing screamed in frustration as smoke filled it vision, Robin could see its shadow thrashing wildly trying to clear the interference. Robin took out another small ball shaped object and rolled it towards the Minotaur, he turned the other way and covered his eyes as the Minotaur finally made his way out of the smoke to find itself in the middle of a blinding flash of pure white light and a small explosion. Stunned, the creature hit the ground and did not get back up, he wouldn't for maybe an hour, but when he did, he would be even madder than before. Robin didn't care at the moment, his pride and conscience prevented him from killing the creature as it lay on the ground so he closed the open compartments on his belt and walked to where Starfire lay, shaking her gently at first and calling her name.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It was after the accident Batman found me, he told me he was sorry about what had happened to my parents and brother and asked if I would go with him to his home. I think that after killing my brother and parents Batman knew that Two-Face would come after me. So he took me to the Bat Cave and began to train me to be, well, his sidekick. But I could never forget what Two-Face had done to my family, and no matter how many times Batman warned me to let go of my past hatred, I never could. I guess he really wasn't the best mentor for me. He had always been kind of dark and hateful and he was trying to teach me to fight only for justice, never revenge. He was trying to use me to balance himself out, but it didn't work. In the end he said being a hero corrupted me, that the best thing for me would be to return to the life of a normal teenager, to go to college and get a job. But I couldn't do it, I refused to do it. He kept telling me that my hatred was turning me into a villain, and we began to fight constantly."

Starfire listened patiently to Robin's stories, enjoying their time together, knowing that she may be the only one ever to hear these stories from Robin's point-of-view. Knowing he cared about her enough to tell her things he had told no one else and listen to the stories she told that no one ever listened to. "I never forgave him for some of the things he said to me." Robin's fist grew tighter and he began to tremble slightly. Starfire squeezed his hand lightly and snuggled closer to the boy. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled, taking a deep breath and loosening his fist as well. When these stories had first started, neither of them was sure how long ago, both of them were very shy about the close contact they had so rarely made before, and now, only a few hours later, it seemed perfectly natural. Plus there was no one else around, no one to make jokes, it was so peaceful, so romantic.

Starfire and Robin sat in the tree, leaning against each other gently; both were silent for a while, until Starfire saw a creature called a Lornack on her home planet. What was it doing here on Earth? They were the best of pets on Tamaran because they were so playful and gentle. "Robin look!" Star exclaimed as she flew up into the air spiraling and giggling. "A Lornack! Oh they are the cutest most fun creatures of Tamaran! Come here little one," She said landing on the ground and putting her hand out for the small creature to sniff. "Come on, it's okay."

A small, cat-like creature, with long blue hair, and whiskers like a catfish bounded towards Star. It didn't even bother to sniff her hand, it jumped towards her knocking her over and licking her face. The weight of the creature was light and its paws clawless, so it might as well have been a furry pillow exploring Star with its tongue.

Robin jumped down from the tree after that, he knelt down beside Star and began to pet the creature. When the Lornack jumped on him the same way it did Star and began to lick his face Robin began to laugh out loud. He lifted the creature off him and ran his fingers through its long fur. The creature began to make a purring noise like a cat and Robin smiled again. Starfire, having seen Robin sad for so long, realized how much she loved to see him smile. Wanting to keep him happy, to help him forget about the awful stories he had told her, she grabbed a nearby stick and waved it in front of the Lornack. The creature started to make a playful growling noise as it examined the stick, getting down on its haunches and showing its tiny teeth as if they were each an inch long. Giggling Star though the stick into the open field and the creature chased after it, almost tripping over his own fur as he tried to beat the thing to its landing spot. Star and Robin both laughed as they watched the thing pounce on the stick as if it was a mouse and pick it up proudly, holding his head high and trotting back to its two new friends. Now laughing harder than ever the two Titan's eyes met, no longer laughing they smiled happily at each other and did not look away.

Star felt as if she could not break the gaze, as if they were connected somehow now like they had never been before. She felt his hand rest on top of hers and did not flinch or even look down, she just enjoyed the warmth of her friend. Robin slowly slide closer to her, never breaking the gaze. He began to lean towards her, and she followed his example, not thinking about what was happening, not wondering what to do next. Everything she did was perfectly natural, as if she didn't even have control of her own body.

A crack of thunder made the two jump back before they got any closer. Suddenly everything that had disappeared after her and Robin's eyes had met was real again. The grass that was beginning to make her legs itch, and the Lornack that was still making its way toward the two of them. But where had the thunder come from, the skies had been clear a second ago and still were. The noise had to have come from somewhere. Starfire stood up and took a closer look around her. When was the last time she had seen the others, they had been gone much too long. And why was it there was a Lornack on Earth, she had told Robin they were creatures from Tamaran, normally he would have questioned that, looked for an explanation. And not long after these thoughts passed could Beast Boy and Cyborg's voices be heard. Turning around she saw the two running towards her and Robin wanting to tell them something they apparently thought was very important. But they hadn't been there just a second ago. What was going on?

Another clap of thunder distracted her, making her look to the clear blue sky as if it had an explanation to all the suddenly strange events. She listened carefully, maybe the thunder came from a ways away where it was storming, there had to be an explanation for what was going on. Listening to the sky she thought she heard something, or someone. Was someone calling her name? From the sky? Nothing was making sense anymore! "Starfire, can you hear me?" The voice sounded like Robins, but it came from the Lornack.

"No!" Star was confused, scared. "You can't talk! What's going on!"

"Star listen, calm down, its me, Robin!" The Lornack spoke again. "This is all just a dream, just a bad dream Star. Wake up, Star! Please!"

"No!" She cried, "It can't be!" Everything looked so real, felt so real. She didn't want it to be a dream! She had been waiting so long for Robin to get this close to her! It couldn't be a dream!

"Star please! Don't give in! We don't have much time!"

"Why!" Star cried to him.

"Look around you Star. You know it's the truth. You know it's just a dream Star. We have a job to do remember! Remember Raven!"

That's right, Star thought, where was Raven, she had run off with Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't she? No, she was never with him, because they were in her mirror, in her mind! But that meant, all this time she had wasted, this really was a dream! This Robin wasn't real, he was just part of her imagination! None of this had really happened! Robin was as distant to her now as always. She didn't want to believe it, she almost just wanted to stay here, stay in this dream forever, for she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. But that would mean leaving the real Robin behind, and even if he didn't always act like he did in her dream, she cared to much about him to leave him for a dream.

"Close your eyes and try to remember reality, focus. You can do it Star." Robin's voice again. If she focused on him…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In reality Robin was still talking in Star's ear, praying she could hear him. He had heard her talking aloud as if she had heard, but he wasn't sure, for she was still asleep. He continued to talk, encouraging her to open her eyes, saying her name often. Seeing her shut her eyes tightly, he called her name even louder, ready for her to finally open her eyes. Suddenly a portal-like bubble appeared right next to him and Star. Looking into it he saw Starfire standing in a grassy field with one beautiful tree, standing stiffly, her fists clenched together and her eyes shut tight. Beast Boy and Cyborg were a distance away and a small blue creature danced between and around her legs. He was there to, rather an image of him was. That image was standing close to Star, holding her hand and whispering something in her ear, apparently begging her to stay there with him. Exactly what was Starfire dreaming about?

But before he could make any more observations, the real Starfire's eyes jolted open and she sat up with tears in her eyes, breaking through the vines that covered her body. "Star! Are you okay?" He asked her, the only response he got was a nod as the girl tried to hold in more tears. "Star…" He looked at her sentimentally.

"Where are the others?" She asked, trying to hide the squeak in her voice.

"There." Robin pointed. "The longer they sleep the harder it will be to wake them up." Star gave him a confused look. "I kind of talked to Raven. But it doesn't matter now, I'll tell you all about it later. First we have to try and wake Beast Boy and Cyborg up." Looking at his two teammates he remembered that Star had sometimes had arguments with Beast Boy and got mad at his jokes. But she was so gentle and understanding with Cyborg. "I'll try and wake Beast Boy up. Can you take care of Cyborg?" Star nodded her head. "Good." He met her eyes and took a breath. "I'm glad your back, Star."

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm sorry again that it took so long! But I really need to figure out what it is that's losing me reviewers and need your help! Please review! Thanks!


	17. The Titan That Chose To Dream

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter, they inspired me to look over my whole idea again and I think its going to be a lot better from here on! Sorry it took so long to come out with this chapter, I'm planning on getting the next one up sooner, anyways, I hope you like it and please review! Thanks for reading!

Cyborg began to take slow steps toward the place he had once called home. He recognized all the classmates he had forgotten. He saw the different cliques, including the one he was a part of, the jocks, heading down the halls together. The Titans had seen the look of amazement on his face and decided not to disturb him. Robin, oh course, was the one that caught on to exactly what Cyborg wanted, "Let's go back to the tower guys, Cyborg will come when he's ready." And with that he led the others back towards the direction they had come. Cyborg silently thanked them as he continued to approach the well known building.

Opening the door slowly, looking all around him as he did, he saw the entire football team heading his way, waving and laughing. Cyborg, confused at first as to why his friends were waving to him after they hadn't seen him for so long and he looked so different, as well as happy they didn't seem to care or notice he was half robot, waved back as them. But there was something wrong, something different, and as he waved he realized what. Instead of a robotic, metal hand, was skin, his whole body was made of skin. He wasn't half-robot anymore, he was human!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beast Boy, unlike the others, refused to forget their mission, no matter how much he was bribed or distracted, nothing could make him forget Raven. Unless, of course, he found her. He hadn't forgotten where he was or why he was there as the others had, but to him, it was as if he had finished the mission, as if Raven was finally back, that he could finally awaken her unconscious body in the tower. But he didn't want to.

After Raven had stopped crying she told Beast Boy why she was so upset. She had told him she had been waiting so long to be found and was relived when she saw him. But she was also afraid. Afraid for if she went back she would have to face the town she had attacked and the people who hated her. She would have to leave Earth, leave her home, leave the Titans.

Beast Boy had been so determined to get her back, so focused on seeing her face again, hearing her voice again, he hadn't thought about what would happen afterwards. Now he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He remembered the day this had started, a day as average as any other, he attempting to subdue his boredom, and Raven locked away in her room as usual. He remembered avoiding her door at all costs, how he knew she would just yell at him, insult him if he dared knock. He remembered the men at there door who had come to arrest her, the shocked look on her face as she flipped through the pictures, the hurt look as she accused him and the others of lying to her. And as long as he lived he would never forget the words she spoke before she had gone in for the trial that would decide her fate. After Beast Boy had awoken her from her meditation, her eyes had meet his, and the first thing he had heard from her in over a week "Do you really consider me just a friend?" He had never gotten the chance to answer her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg had joined his past classmates and began to talk with them about what he had missed. He even had a chance to talk to his previous girlfriend, Marcy Reynolds, who luckily hadn't started dating again hoping he would return. He had almost forgotten about the Titans completely. After all, if he was truly human again, they would have no use for him, he could go back to living the life he missed so dearly. There was never a bell warning them that class was about to start, and he was glad rather than suspicious. He yearned for the chance to talk to his friends for hours, he had waited so long to be human again, he had dreamed of it almost every night, and it was finally happening, there was nothing he wouldn't do to remain this way, even if it meant leaving the leaving the Titans forever.

After he had reunited with most his past friends and explained to everyone why he had been away so long he finally had some time alone with his previous and hopefully future girlfriend. He had been talking to her for almost an hour when she suddenly cut off abruptly in the middle of a sentence and began to speak again before Cyborg had a chance to question her. But as she spoke, her voice was incredibly different, higher pitched and frantic, she was speaking gibberish, something about a dream, about the Titans.

"Baby are you okay?" He took her hand and looked seriously into her eyes. "What's the matter? What are you talking about?"

"Cyborg, it's me!" He was surprised to recognize the voice as a friend's, but not his Marcy's. He listened carefully a little shocked, though after all he had seen as a Titan, the thought of something overshadowing his girlfriend or speaking through her did not shock him as much as it should have, " Me, Starfire!"

Oh course, how could he have forgotten Star's voice, but why was she speaking to him through Marcy. "What's going on? Where are you?" Cyborg was becoming frantic, for as soon as he realized it was Starfire's voice he was hearing he thought he could see her eyes to. Her dark blue eyes surrounded by green replaced Marcy's.

"I told you Cyborg, none of what you are seeing is real."

"No that's impossible!" Cyborg was yelling now and the image of his girlfriend was almost completely erased by the alien Starfire. "I want to stay here! Stop it!" Seeing Starfire replace what was Marcy forced him to think that she was trying to make him leave, make him go back to the tower with her and the others, make him become a cyborg again.

"But Cyborg, do you not understand, it is I, Starfire, your friend." The voice had become quiet and sad, but Cyborg, convinced it was a trick, didn't pay any attention to the hurt sound in her voice. "Cyborg-"

"My name is Vic now!" He shouted to her, wishing she would leave so he could talk to Marcy again, afraid that somehow by talking to her he would turn back into his robotic self. "I'm Vic Stone from now on; I will never be Cyborg, never again!"

"This is about your past is it not, about when you weren't a Titan? Please Cyborg, err, Vic, explain to me why you do not want to return with your friends?"

"This is were I belong Starfire, this is who I am. I never asked to be a Titan, I only agreed to it because as a cyborg, everyone rejected me."

"We did not reject you Cyborg, it wouldn't matter to us if you were half-robot or human. We would never reject you; you will always be a Titan."

"You wouldn't understand." Cyborg responded, though the way she was talking, he was beginning to think maybe she did understand, alien or not, when Starfire was serious about something, she seemed more human than anyone he knew.

"I understand how it feels to be different, to be abnormal," she pronounced the word with great difficulty, "but as others on Earth made fun of me, my friends, you and the other Titans, treated me as they would anyone else, even though I looked different and acted different, I always felt at home with you and the others. I no longer want to be normal, to blend in with the crowd. I love being a hero, I wouldn't give up having the Titans as teammates and friends for anything. If someone is going to reject you for looking different they are not really your friends."

Despite the fact that Starfire was beginning to sound a lot like an after-school-special, she was making more sense to him than anything or anyone else in the last couple hours. He couldn't find the right words, couldn't tell her she didn't understand for she obviously did, couldn't just tell her to leave him alone, for he knew she was right.

"If you stay there you are only escaping reality, and no matter how much you've wanted this and how long you've been waiting for it," He heard Starfire sob slightly as she said this her voice full of tears, she was speaking strait from the heart and possibly even of past experiences. "It will never be real, he can never really care about you if you stay. If you pretend where you are is reality, you'll be giving up on him." A much clearer sob escaped her voice now. And though he could not be sure, he was pretty sure he new what Starfire had dreamed about.

"Alright Star," He said quietly as he took one last look around him at all the friendly faces, and then back down at his new but fake skin, "How do I get out of her?"

Having snapped back to what she was doing, Starfire heard Cyborg ask her how to leave and was suddenly overjoyed. She had done it, she had helped her friend conquer his troubled past and had convinced his to awaken. Squeezing his hand and bending her head close he his ear she tried to copy what she had heard Robin say to her. "Try and follow my voice, focus on reality, try to feel reality." She said as she made sure to tighten her grip hoping he could feel it and follow it back. After a few minutes of encouragement and description of what he would awaken to she saw a portal like bubble much like what Robin had seen when she was coming back to reality. She looked into it and saw A large room where a huge group of teenagers, many of them very muscular and athletically built like Cyborg, trying to convince him to stay with them inside the school. But in reality Cyborg had began to twitch and his eyes flashed open. Starfire jumped up overjoyed and wrapped her arms around him, "Cyborg!"

"Hey Star, I missed you to." He smiled back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beast Boy began to ponder the question, and, finding it very hard to find an easy answer to the question, he was thankful for the silence Raven was providing for him. Why had the question popped into his head at a moment like this, he wasn't sure, was it because the answer was coming to him as he sat there with the frightened girl, was seeing the softer more dependent side of Raven giving him the base he needed to answer a suddenly crucial question? Was knowing that the girl didn't hate him, maybe even cared about him, as she had shown in the last hour or so they had talked and comforted one another, was knowing there was a side of this dark and lonesome girl that had brought about a side of him he had never felt before.

"Raven," he said quietly, still not sure of the words that would come from his mouth, "Remember when you asked me if I considered you as _just_ a friend?"

The girl looked up at him hopefully; he saw her wet eyes but twinkling eyes, and at the same time, her black outfit and conservative dark blue cape, remembered the day she had hugged and held him close after the dragon Malcior had broken her heart, and all the times she had shut the door in his face and insulted his attempts to make her laugh. And though he had gone over these moments before and they had only confused him, he knew his answer lied in the girl sitting in front of him now, the Raven not afraid to show emotion, the one who allowed herself to be comforted by those around her, and because of this new side of Raven he knew his answer.

"I wasn't sure then, in fact I was incredibly doubtful, shocked," He didn't sound much like himself right now, but Raven liked sophisticated people right, this wasn't the time for jokes, "but I'm finally ready to answer, Raven I-" He was cut off by what seemed to be an earthquake. But that was insane, there were never earthquakes in, where were they again. Raven's mind! An earthquake, that must have meant that somebody outside the mirror was moving it. "What's going on!" He asked the girl in front of him, but she seemed totally unaffected.

As she saw Beast Boy's panicked look she asked, "What do you mean? You were just about…" She paused for a moment and blushed slightly, "To answer my question."

No way, Beast boy thought, Raven must have felt something like that, and it wasn't like her to ignore something so strange, especially to here the answer to a question about romance. "What's wrong with you!" He shouted without thinking, which he regretted immediately as he saw her eyes tear up again.

Nearly forgetting the shaking ground to comfort Raven, Beast Boy knew there was something wrong with the girl and this place. Even if he didn't want to admit it Raven wasn't herself, and this place may not be what he had thought earlier. When he had admitted there was something abnormal about what was going on was when he heard Robin's voice. A voice telling him that wherever he was it wasn't real, and whoever he was just in his imagination. A voice telling his that if he wanted to save Raven, if he ever wanted to see her or his friends again he would have to leave the world he was in and return to reality.

Beast Boy understood the words Robin spoke, but they refused to register. A large portion of him would rather stay here then return to the reality he dreaded. It was then he realized he had known what was going on for a long time, that a portion of him knew that this must be a dream, or something like that. But it was all so real, he had the choice whether to stay or go. And there was a tug-of-war inside his head. The part winning, was the part of him who knew this wasn't real, knew what awaited him in reality, and had already given up hope on any chance of succeeding his goal there. That same portion of him would much rather have stayed with the girl who cared about him, the girl he had finally realized he had cared about. That part of him had convinced him that in reality he would have to get Raven back into her body and conscious, and after that, he may never see her again, and why should he, for that same Raven hated him. That portion of him was so convincing in its look into the future of the dream, a world where all the pain and destruction had never occurred, a world where Raven and the others could be Teen Titans forever, where the world still depended on them for safety instead of wanting them in jail. The portion of him that wanted to go back to reality and awaken Raven was growing smaller and smaller, and Beast Boy was falling deeper and deeper into an endless sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in reality Starfire and Cyborg had joined Robin in trying to awaken Beast Boy, but whereas he had began to stir and mumble after Robin had given him a good shake. He was now slowly going back into a silent, motionless sleep. The fact that Beast Boy was shooing away the help of his friends and the bubble that seemed to appear as each Titan awoke hinting as to what they were dreaming of was refusing to appear, therefore they had no hint as to what to say to him. They were at the same time being watched by a pair of dark blue eyes hidden beneath the hood of an oddly colored cloak. And a half blinded but quickly awakening mysterious mythological beast.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, the next one gets into the action I was hoping to put in a long time ago. Sorry it took so long! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. I've given up on my weekly promises, I seem to break them every time I make one. But I will try and get it up sooner this time. Thanks again for all the reviews! There were a lot more for the last chapter than there have been in a while and they really do help a lot! Thanks again for reading!


	18. A Mission Doomed From the Beginning

A/N: The action I kept promising is finally here! And this time it really did only take a week for me to update! Anyways I had 95 reviews last time I checked and making this story my goal was 100! I usually set impossibly high goals for myself so I was really shocked to see I was almost there! Anyways, I need 5 more reviews till I meet one of my goals for the first time! Help me out here! Anyways, enjoy!

Looking at the Raven who cared about him and a world full of possibilities Beast Boy had made his decision, and though a small part of his subconscious told him to go back, his legs refused to move. His decision seemed final, he would stay in this world forever, dream or not no longer mattered to him. For here he was happy, if he left the only thing he could see in his future was pain. But here anything could happen, his life was his own. For a while he heard Robin's voice telling him how much Raven needed him. Telling how he would never see her or any of the others again if he stayed much longer. But the main thing that had kept Beast Boy going in the real world, the thing that had convinced him never to fail the team, that assured him they had everything to live for and look forward to, was the chance to see Raven's face one more time. To answer the question that swam through his subconscious for over a week and the need for that answer was suddenly gone.

He had never given up on the dark teen, he had continued to tell jokes hoping someday she would laugh, he had always felt different around her than anyone else, wanted to impress her, wanted to talk to her, no one else would do. He had always wondered what it was about her that was so different to him. That is, until a week ago, he had learned more about himself and the girl in a week than he had his entire life. The reason he never given up on her was not because he hated her enough he felt it an accomplishment to make her laugh, as he had thought before, but because he had longed for her to open up to him, longed for her to be more human, to be more like a girl. For he had begun to like her long ago, but how can you fall in love with someone who doesn't even seem to have a heart?

He had only just realized, as he began to talk to a Raven who seemed perfect, who had the heart that the real Raven was missing, that it was her heart that he needed to see to care about her as more than a friend. It was all beginning to come together, he had begun to worry about the girl only after her powers had escaped her control and she was able to show some emotion. He had not given up on Intelligence because she was almost the same as the Raven he knew but with a clear emotion. He had been desperate to continue without thinking about how exhausted the rest of the team must be because he was so obsessed with seeing the sides of Raven she had never allowed out. But if he accomplished his mission, the same old emotionless girl would be the only one he knew, the emotions, the heart he had been searching for, the heart that would make the girl he already cared for perfect, would disappear. He didn't think he could stand getting to know the emotions he had worked on seeing his entire life only to return to a girl who was as unaffectionate as before. And then losing that same girl forever.

Beast Boy took a good look at the girl in front of him and pushed aside his pleading subconscious, this girl was everything he had been looking for since Raven arrived. The girl in the real world hated him, and who he had finally realized he hated as well. He could never truly love that girl, but the one who sat in front of him now was different, maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with the side of this girl that didn't exist in the one he knew. But watching her giggling, smiling, and crying, he began to wonder, if this was the girl he was waiting for, why did being with her feel so wrong, if she had the same body, the same face, and the same heart the real Raven would had she let her emotions show, why did she not feel like… Raven.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Starfire and Cyborg were still kneeling next to Beast Boy. Cyborg begging his best friend to come back, to tell a joke or set up some kind of elaborate prank. Star wasn't sure anything she could say would pull her friend back to reality, but she was desperately trying everything she could think of. Robin had stood up, sensing a number of things happening around him, he was aware of an obvious danger though he wasn't sure what it was, as well as a pair of eyes watching him and the others closely. But before he could investigate he heard the threatening roar of a Minotaur that was conscious and already on its feet. Detaching a pole-like weapon from his belt he yelled for the others to ready themselves, who were staring shocked at the sudden appearance of an angry bull-man.

The creature began its charge, its horns threaten to pierce strait through Robin's fragile chest. But before oncoming threat could reach its target, the center of its brow was smashed against the length of a surprisingly strong pole. Its man-like fur covered fingers reached out towards Robin's suddenly unprotected neck. The hands were locked around his neck crushing it with enormous strength. He could feel claws digging into the back of his neck knowing if he removed his hands from the pole the horns would make there way into his body. Beginning to lose consciousness he heard a cry from above him and a number of green bolts of energy showered themselves upon the head of his attacker.

A very angry Starfire had shaken the Minotaur away from Robin and was still throwing bolts like he had never seen at the creature. It cried in pain and the Titans were convinced the thing would be unconscious or dead by the time Starfire released it, but this was not the case. As soon as the cry ended the creature jumped into the air towards a shocked Starfire and slashed at her unprotected body with a roar of triumph. The girl fell to the ground, bleeding from a deep gash, when she saw the creature that had attacked her about to crush her into the ground. He would have to if it hadn't been for a blue cannon fired by Cyborg.

All three Titans stood together ready for battle, though Starfire's clothes were now drenched in blood and Robin was still having trouble seeing strait. The familiar cry of "Titans Go!" filled the air. Thing outsized all of them but they had him outnumbered, Starfire attacking from above, Cyborg from the right, and Robin from the left. A number of Starbolts were the first to be fired, the creature attempting to escape them almost ran strait into the blast of energy escaping the cannon in Cyborg's arm. With a cry of rage it turned the other way to find Robin's exploding disk making its way towards his face. Starfire and Cyborg relaxed thinking the battle was already over but Robin did not, if this was the same creature he wished for in his dream it would not be so easily defeated.

Robin was proven right when the Minotaur ducked beneath his disk which hit the unsuspecting Cyborg instead. "Cyborg!" Came a cry from Starfire who stopped her rejoicing to land by his side. Robin didn't have time to warn her of the creature whose horns narrowly missed her wide open back and went through her arm instead. With a cry of extreme anguish the girl began to lose consciousness, she had lost too much blood earlier and the combination of blood loss and pain were unbearable. Cyborg seemed to have lost consciousness to and was now laying face down, a wide open target. Robin made a mad dash towards the Minotaur and his two friends but was heard before he reached his destination and thrown aside by a large hoof. He stood up knowing that he may be the two's last hope and began to fumble with his belt picking up the first thing his hand reached.

The creature had put off the death of the two unconscious Titans knowing Robin was now his biggest threat. Its clawed hands slashed at every open area they could find, but Robin was an expert at dodging these attacks and rarely got hit. He immediately threw whatever it was he had pulled from his belt at the oncoming Minotaur, immediately losing hope as a meager smoke bomb was smashed beneath his enemy's large foot. For the first time in a dire battle, Robin felt tears enter his eyes, he had let his team down, he had brought this creature into existence though the portal that had appeared above his head when he had awaken. He had let this creature into the world and now because of it, he had let his team be defeated, or the little team he had left.

Watching the Minotaur raise a large hoof above his head, watching the thing scream a cry of victory, Robin waited unbearably for the inevitable end. The hoof was making its way down now, Robin closed his eyes, it would be at his face soon, it would all be over. Nothing… Robin, having blocked out all sound not wanting to hear the cries of his friends, felt nothing. Was he dead, was this what it felt like, to have been erased from existence. He felt his eyes open as his brain attempted to register where he was, what had happened that he had not felt the rush of pain he had expected. And there in front of him stood the answer. In the middle of the empty field he had never left was the Minotaur in a desperate battle for its life.

No matter how the Minotaur struggled there was no defeating an angry creature such as this. Tears of pain hit the ground, not from the Minotaur who seemed emotionless even at the brink of death, but from the creature battling it. No matter how the Minotaur struggled every hit was blocked and every clawed hand did not seem to make a scratch upon its enemy. Its horns were broken off and fell to the ground, fits made there way into its bruised stomach, cries of pain did not cease. The Minotaur was crushed to death beneath the fists of the creature it battled. And that creature let out the final roar of triumph.

The winner took a reassuring look at all the Titans before growing smaller into the form of a young boy with a badly torn purple and black uniform. "Beast Boy…" Robin nodded faintly before slipping out of consciousness himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Robin and the others awoke they found themselves in another place entirely, not sure how they got there they looked around questioningly. This place was as dead as the first they had visited, though the dieing trees were willows and the grass was longer. They saw Beast Boy talking to someone but they were unsure of who. The person was hidden beneath what used to be an orange cape but was covered in so many stains and had not been washed in so long, it was now almost multicolored. Of course, they thought, this must be another of Raven's emotions.

"How did we get here?" Robin asked making there consciousness known as well as interrupting a quiet conversation between Beast Boy and the emotion.

Beast Boy looked slightly surprised by the sudden voice but did not turn his head and answered quickly and simply, "This is Grossness," not even bothering to indicate the girl in front of him he continued, "And this is her home. She helped me bring you here."

"Was it your idea to put us into such a terrible dream!" Starfire accused. Grossness did not answer, and neither did Beast Boy. They seemed equally depressed and suddenly unreachable. "Well?" Starfire demanded. Still no answer.

Robin stood up, getting a little dizzy at first but making his way towards the two none the less, "Beast Boy?" The obviously depressed Titan still refused to answer. "Please tell us what's wrong. We're a team." Robin said encouragingly.

Invisible tears in his eyes Beast Boy stared strait through the ground as he said, seemingly to himself, "Grossness needs your help." Finishing he sat silently till the other two Titans rose to stand beside Robin. Then Beast Boy stood himself in a way that reminded them very much of Raven, and walked the opposite way without bothering another word.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! It was a little darker than the others, the reason I made the whole thing PG13. I'm working on a happy ending and again I only need 5 more reviews! Also, I've gotten a couple emails and reviews lately asking me not to end the story and some saying that they heard that I wasn't going to finish it, I just want to clear this up, I will finish the story! No doubt now that I have so many readers I won't give up on it! Thanks again for reading and I'll try getting another one up next week!


	19. Overview Chapter

A/N: I knew that having school and volleyball practice everyday would slow me down but I didn't expect to go this long without updating. I'm really sorry! I hope I still have a few reviewers who haven't given up on me yet! And since its been so long and people were already starting to get confused. I'm going to do a quick overview before I start the next chapter!

It all started almost 2 weeks ago when Slade attepmeted a simple bank robbery, but he had a much more complex plan in mind. Prodding Raven and her teammates till she lost control of her emotions Slade left the four of the tied up Titans to deal with there out of control friend. Raven eventually got her powers under control and fainted. When she woke up and the Titans lied to her saying that nothing bad happened 2 officers arrived at her house to arrest her. They showed her pictures of a young dead boy and captives that she had killed. Confused and upset Raven yelled at the Titans, angry they didn't tell her what had really happened the her powers began to escape her again. The guards shot her with a high powered tranquilizer and Beast Boy was the last thing he say, telling her he'd never let her go and he'd be her friend forever.

Raven is locked in a room with no objects or windows and is shot with the tranquilizer every time she awakens so she can not use her powers, nor can she meditate so when the day of the trial comes and she is awake controlling her powers is even more difficult. So the guards let her meditate while they await the judge and she sees someone in her mind messing with her emotions and causing all this trouble. She breaks from the meditation in Beast Boy's arms and instead of telling them what she saw accidentally says the question she had been pondering, "does he really consider her just a friend." Beast Boy doesn't get a chance to answer and the trial starts. Raven is guilty and is told to leave earth never to return, angry she loses control only to regain it when she sees Beast Boy is in trouble and then loses consciousness again.

When the Titans are trying to escape with Raven the town turns against them, trying to change her sentence to death. Beast Boy gets angry and transforms into the gorilla like creature from Spellbound. Beast Boy is almost shot when Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo show up and attack the guards. That was when the Titans ran with Raven, broke the law, and became villains.

Raven is unconscious for a long time and Beast Boy stays by her side till she calls for him, wants his help, and then he uses the mirror to get into her mind with all the other Titans. Beast Boy became the leader when they got there, the land was dead unlike before, and BB lead the Titans toward their target unmercifully. BB lead them to Intelligence, Raven's yellow emotion and the only one who knew of all the other emotions in Raven's mind, the world outside of Raven's mind, and exactly what was going on. She explained someone or something had come through Raven's mind depressing and mentally killing all the other emotions, she couldn't do anything to help them because she felt so useless herself. The Titans worked together to cheer her up but most the work was done by Beast Boy who was fascinated with this side of Raven he had never seen. As soon as she was back to normal BB insisted they leave to find the next emotion and they did.

They walked for hours without finding a sign of any other emotion. Robin, forgetting where they were or why began wishing for a strong opponent and found a Minotaur. Fighting it he found something was wrong about this place and was visited by a strange bird. Suddenly remembering Raven he spoke to the girl's spirit. It told him he was in a dream and he had to awaken the others. He fought over the decision try and awaken or continue fighting and eventually decided to trust the girl. But when he woke up the bull had followed him out of the dream. Knocking it unconscious, he went to awaken Starfire.

In Star's dream her and Robin were finally alone and he was being completely open and honest with her. She was so happy she didn't care where they were or why. She even meet a creature from her home planet and began to play with it, but noticing something was wrong when Robin began to talk to her from the sky she awoke longing to hold the real Robin as she did the dream one. When she two was awake she went to awaken Cyborg and Robin to Beast Boy.

Cyborg was dreaming of his old high school. His girlfriend was back, his football team, and his skin. He hated to have to leave but remembering how accepting and caring the Titans had been he awoke to Starfire's voice. Beast Boy had refused to get off task, he did not forget where he was or why. But when he saw Raven sitting on the ground crying he went strait to her and did not leave. He began to comfort and talk to her, she was free with emotion, showing him her heart and he was happier than he had been in a long time. He began to understand her a realize they could stay there forever, she would never leave him. That's when he heard the Titans try and call him back, but he was afraid, afraid to leave the girl who had finally shown what he had been trying to see for years, she showed him her heart. That's all he ever wanted, he realized in reality he hated the girl who insulted him and hid her true self, but this one was different, he could love her. And so he decided to stay even though it was a dream.

The Titans began to give up and that was when the Minotaur awoke. It attacked them, slashing Starfire forcing her to lose a great amount of blood, and then piercing through her arm. Robin was slashed a number of times though they were not deep. And Cyborg was hit with Robins own exploding disk and knocked unconscious. Robin eventually gave up the battle and that was when Beast Boy began to attack, transformed into the gorilla like creature and, while crying, tore the Minotaur to pieces. All the Titans unconscious awoke to find themselves in a completely different place facing a depressed Beast Boy and emotion called Grossness. Beast Boy left the three Titans with the emotion who said nothing to them.

A/n: Again there's really no excuse for why I haven't written in sooo sooo long. I'm really really sorry. But the next chapter should and will be up this weekend. So please read and review and be sure to yell at me cause I deserve it!


	20. Grossness

A/N: You see I actually did get the chapter up this weekend. It's not very exciting but it does get them a lot farther along in their journey. We're finally getting close to solving the mystery! So please review! And thank you so much those of you who have been patient with me and waited all these long months for me to update! R&R!

Grossness didn't seem very pleased at the Titans presence. She had been giving them annoyed looks and short answers to their many question, that is, if she bothered to answer at all. By now all the Titans were positive she was another of Raven's emotions, and she too didn't want them there. Their assumption of her creating the dreams appeared to be right, and though they could not be sure, they had guessed it was just her way of getting rid of them without putting in any effort of her own. She refused to say what the man or thing had said to her to make her so miserable, she didn't mention anything about the man at all. They did hear her mumble a few times something about sleeping and never waking up, a life not worth living, without a purpose, and other things like that. But how could they help her if she didn't want to talk to them at all. And all this just after they had completely lost touch with one of their own teammates.

Beast Boy hadn't said a word, or even sparred them a mere glance. They had seen an angry side of their teammate when he became the gorilla-like Beast, they had seen an emotional side when he was around Terra, a worried side when he saw Raven in danger, and of course the regular joking, fun-loving teammate they had all grown to love. This side of their youngest teammate had never appeared to them before today. Was it possible a darker side of Beast Boy had always existed, that the jokes were just concealing the pain their friend had always felt? Or was it something he had inherited after spending so much time trying to understand Raven? One reason or the other their teammate had not moved from his spot behind a rather large tree in the distance.

Just as the Titans were about to give up on Grossness and talk to Beast Boy instead, a puff of smoke appeared in front of them hiding four mysterious figures. The Titans jumped to their feet pretending to be ready for a fight when in reality all three of them were wounded not only physically but emotionally and unsure they could win any battle at the moment. But as the smoke cleared, a familiar yellow cloak atop the shoulders of a Raven look-alike stood proudly in front of them, three more cloaked figures at her tail.

The Titans relaxed their guard but still stood in shook. All three the new companions were obviously three of Raven's emotions. The first stood tall, as if she was pretending to be a soldier, her mouth was curved into a huge smile and her eyes danced with excitement. Cyborg obviously recognized her yellow cape and child-like exposure, as well as the girl next to her with a green cloak and wary dart in her eyes. This one had a more mischievous grin upon her face, her cape was dirty but not so much from lack of care like Grossness, but covered in mud and torn as if she had treated it without care on her many adventures, she eyed the Titans daring any one of them to challenge her. The third was new to all three of them, she hid beneath the hood of her brown cape which blended well with the land as if it were designed as a camouflage, though they could not see her entire face they saw her crouched over trying not to be noticed and her eyes darting back and forth suspiciously.

The Titans, still frozen in shock, continued to stare as Intelligence explained, "This is Happiness," pointing to the yellow caped Raven, "Courage," the green cloaked, "And Fear." the brown caped. "I meet and talked with all three of them since the four of you left. Where is Beast Boy? Never mind, it took me a while but I was able to get each of them back to their customary personalities. So that makes four of us, in addition to those you helped since we last met. So who have you talked to so far?"

Robin didn't even meat her eyes, guiltily, as he answered, "Well we're talking to Grossness now and, well, I kind of talked to Raven… the real Raven I mean." Intelligence looked at him expectantly, "And well that's it. But we could really use your help right now."

"You haven't helped _anyone_ yet." Intelligence scolded, "What have you been doing?"

"Don't blame us, we ran into some difficulties trying to get here." Robin answered his eyes darting suspiciously to Grossness.

With a sigh Intelligence reminded them, "That means there are still four emotions left. But you said you talked with the real Raven, h-"

"This is booooooring!" The Pink caped Raven, Happiness, interrupted. "Let's play a game! Oh I know! Tag! You're it!" She giggled happily as she reached out and touched Courage skipping immediately in the opposite direction. But, Courage took the game as more of a challenge and immediately tackled and pinned the yellow caped Raven.

Intelligence rolled her eyes at the childness of the two and looked again to Robin for an explanation. "Well we got stuck in these _dreams_, and Raven contacted me. She was the one who explained to me where we were and convinced me to wake up. She told me, well, that it wasn't safe here. She told me to get the other Titans and leave, to give up on her. But I won't! I refuse to give up on her after everything that she's done for us! After everything she's been through, we owe her! And even if we didn't…"

"I understand," Intelligence replied, "You all care about her so much. She never would have made it this far without you, every one of you. The only reason she wants you to leave, is because she's so worried about you. I never knew she even had the side I see her expressing when the four of you are near, I've never seen her so willing to give her life, for anyone except the four of you." Intelligence, getting caught up in her own speech and thought, was now staring off into the distance completely oblivious of the chaos going on around her. Fear had made her way on the opposite side of a very large, dead tree from the two other emotions, Courage, who had decided to practice some of her new wrestling moves on Happiness who was complaining that the game was no fun anymore.

Even Grossness had gotten bored and left the scene. Instead she had resorted reaching desperately into a hollowed out tree for something she obviously desperately wanted to get her hands on. Beast Boy on the other hand, could only be seen if you paid close attention to the hint of green and purple that had hidden itself behind a tree in the distance. The Titans attempted to get Intelligences attention again. Robin spoke loudly to her, "I'm pretty sure it was Grossness that put us into the dreams in the first place. She refuses to listen to us. The only person that's been able to hold a conversation with her is, well, Beast Boy, and he's been even more distant than her. Come to think of it, he hasn't said hardly a word to us since… before the dream."

"Did anybody see what he was dreaming of?" Cyborg questioned still firmly against any belief of Beast Boy having any feelings for the real Raven besides those of friendship. Robin and Starfire met eyes, assuring each other they shared the same idea of what Beast Boy had been dreaming of, and a hint as to why he was so upset now.

Grossness had finally got a hold of what she had been looking for and her hand emerged from the trunk holding a half empty and very strong beer. Taking an overwhelming gulp of the stuff, her eyes tearing up as she struggled to swallow the whole thing before staggering slowly back towards the Titans. "Why are you still her!" She yelled at no one in particular, "Get off my land!"

"We're just trying to help. If you could work with us-"

"Who asked for your help! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" She took another swing of beer, "And no one needs me…"

"That's not true!" Robin argued, "No one is useless, your part of someone I care about deeply, without you in her life, well she wouldn't be the person we know. If it weren't for you we never could have had movie nights, we couldn't have gone out for pizza together, or just slept in because, well its fun."

"What Robin is trying to say," Starfire interrupted her friend, "Is that you are what makes Raven and everyone else, fun! Movies and pizza and sleepovers, the urge to just sit around and do nothing but eat candy and play the video game all day!"

Grossness obviously wasn't listening to a word they said and the Titans were finding it very hard to explain to her why being lazy was a good thing. Instead she had spotted Beast Boy and decided he would provide her with a more interesting conversation. But on her way over to the boy she was run into and knocked over by Happiness who had been pushed by Courage. Grossness, angry that the two had made her spill her drink and pushed her to the ground began yelling.

"Cool your jets!" Courage answered with a devious look upon her face. "You let that jerk get to you didn't you. You were stupid enough to listen to him and now you're going to go cry over it."

"Whatever, just stay out of my way and get off my land would ya!" Grossness would not meet Courage's eyes.

"I'll go where I want when I want! I don't let the opinions of idiots take affect on me! You're only useless if you act that way and you most definitely are!" Courage taunted.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Why do you look so upset?" Happiness said confused, "Life is so much more fun when your doing the things you love to do instead of getting upset about what somebody else says. Who cares what they think, they're the loser who'd rather go around telling other people what's wrong with them than doing the things they love."

How ironic, that the wisest piece of advice, would come from someone as naive as Happiness, the girl who didn't understand or care what words escaped her mouth as long as she was having a good time saying them. Though what better advise to take when you're down than someone who truly knows what it means to be happy.

Happiness had taken her effect on Grossness, not with the meaning behind her words but rather her juvenile view on life. The stupidity of what she said actually forced a laugh out of Grossness, and the confused look on her face another. Taking a look at the empty beer can next to her and all the weight she had lost from refusal to eat, then at the TV that had been off for days and the fridge that was full of the junk food she used to love. What had she been doing the last couple days? What an idiot she had been. She had chosen to mope over doing what she loved because of a comment some jerk had made. She had never cared for their insults or taunts before. Why did it matter so much now? Laughing again at her own stupidity she met eyes with Happiness for the first time. "You know what?" She said, "You are the stupidest most obnoxious person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Pausing for effect she added, "Thank you…"

A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter, it's the first one in sooo long. Five down three to go, of course they still have a lot to deal with back on earth! Tell me if there's anything you didn't like and I'll be sure to try and fix it. Also be sure to tell me if you think I'm misrepresenting any of the characters! I want to try and stay as in character as possible through this whole thing. Thanks again for reading! I'll try and get the next chapter up next weekend! Remember to review!


End file.
